Por siempre tuya
by Fer-chan.7
Summary: "¿Sabes Hime? Ambos nacimos para estar juntos... lo quieras o no, tú eres mia y yo tuyo" le dijo Ichigo antes de besar con intensidad sus labios, en verdad estaban hechos el uno para el otro, de eso no había duda.
1. Prólogo

**Notas & Avisos:**

-Esta historia va dedicada a todos aquellos que leyeron "SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS" y/o me apoyaron con sus hermosos reviews, ¡Muchas Gracias! los amo :)

-Bleach, sus personajes y demás no me pertenecen :'(, pertenecen a Tite Kubo, pero esta historia si es mia.

_-Espero les guste, es mi segundo fic, cualquier duda, sugerencia, etc. que tengan para mi... ¡Soy toda Oídos!_

* * *

**Prólogo: **

**Solo una lágrima.**

Era una tarde de verano como cualquier otra, los periodos escolares ya llevaban más de dos semanas de haber terminado y todos los estudiantes, desde "kindergardianos" hasta universitarios, disfrutaban de unas merecidas vacaciones, relajándose ya sea en la comodidad de su hogar o viajando a algún lugar digno de visitarse, el sol comenzaba a tintar las aguas del río de la ciudad de Karakura mientras se ocultaba para darle paso a la luna en un caluroso crepúsculo.

Un chico bastante apuesto de cabellera naranja esperaba bajo uno de los tantos puentes construidos sobre aquel imponente río que atravesaba toda la ciudad, parecía estar completamente perdido en su mundo de pensamientos, así es, Kurosaki Ichigo estaba totalmente fuera de la realidad, preguntándose una y otra vez por que razón se encontraba ahí—Tch… como siempre impuntual—dijo para si mismo casi en un susurro cuando sus ojos se desviaron hacia su reloj su más preciada amiga de la infancia le había pedido verse ahí un poco antes de las 6 de la tarde pero ya había pasado casi 40 minutos y ni un solo rastro de ella.

Pero de pronto el sonido de unos rápidos y ansiosos pasos llamaron su atención, fue cuando todas sus preguntas, desesperación por tanta espera y demás sensaciones desaparecieron dejando solo presente un extraño hormigueo estomacal, una larga cabellera naranja se agitaba por el movimiento apresurado de una bella chica de ojos grises— ¡Lamento la demora Kurosaki-kun!—exclamo cuando al fin llego hasta donde se encontraba Ichigo, pero el chico solo negó con la cabeza advirtiendo que no había porque disculparse, acerco sus dedos a la frente de la chica y la golpeo con suavidad—Te he dicho que no debes correr de esa forma por aquí, pudiste haber caído Inoue—le regaño regalándole una tenue sonrisa pero manteniendo su típico ceño fruncido.

-Mou… porque me llamas Inoue… no estamos en la escuela ¿sabes?—dijo haciendo un tierno puchero mientras inflaba sus mejillas como una niña pequeña emberrinchada, Ichigo negó un par de veces su cabeza—Tu me llamaste "Kurosaki-kun" primero, Hime—se explico mientras tomaba asiento en el suelo a un lado del río, llamando a sentarse con un simple gesto manual a una muy sonrojada Orihime.

-Lo siento Ichigo-kun, la costumbre de llamarte así durante todo el semestre en época de clases no se me va tan fácil—dijo mientras le acompañaba en el suelo—Prometo solo llamarte por tu nombre a partir de ahora—le sonrió, dedicándole la más dulce y cálida sonrisa que pudo, lo cual hizo sonrosar las mejillas de Ichigo, su mejor amiga a veces podía remover todo su interior con gestos tan simples pero muy especiales para él.

-Y bueno… ¿Por qué querías que nos viéramos aquí?—soltó luego de unos segundos, intentando ocultar lo embobado que se sintió al mirar lo hermosa que era cuando sonreía de esa forma, pero de pronto el semblante de Orihime cambio por completo, sus ojos se desviaron hacia el cause del río mientras aquella sonrisa se desvanecía con lentitud.

-Bueno, etto… Ichigo-kun ¿ya llego tú carta de aceptación?—dijo un tanto nerviosa, el chico asintió con simpleza, mirando con curiosidad a su amiga, realmente no estaba entendiendo nada, desde que vio el mensaje de texto que le había enviado por la mañana hasta esos mismos instantes su mente realmente no había logrado entender que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la chica—Genial ¿Y que decía?—dijo no muy animada aun observando fijamente el agua que ahora estaba coloreada en negro y plateado por la luz de la luna y la obscuridad de la noche.

-Pues aparentemente la Universidad de Karakura tendrá un nuevo miembro en la facultad de medicina el próximo septiembre—dijo entre entusiasmado y estoico, no era mucho de demostrar sus emociones, aunque por dentro muriera de alegría y quisiera gritar a los cuatro vientos lo feliz que era, él se mantendría tranquilo, calmo, casi inexpresivo.

La chica a su lado volvió sus ojos hacia él, brillando con entusiasmo ahora— ¡Me alegro muchísimo por ti Ichigo-kun! ¡Muchísimas felicidades!—exclamo llena de orgullo, le hacia muy feliz que su más preciado amigo y el hombre del cual estaba secreta y perdidamente enamorada tuviera éxito en sus planes.

-Gracias Hime, ¿y que me dices de ti?—pregunto devolviéndole la amable sonrisa que la chica de nuevo le había regalado, con el mismo gesto, pero en cuanto esa pregunta salió de los labios de Ichigo, la chica volvió a su antigua expresión y algo en el peli naranja sintió que algo andaba mal con ella pero no quiso presionarla, luego de tantos años de conocerla sabia exactamente como tratar a su amiga.

Él, tal vez, era la única persona en todo este universo que podría incluso anticipar los pensamientos y sentimientos de Orihime mucho antes de que ella misma los notara, eran prácticamente inseparables, desde que ambos estaban en pañales eran amigos, sus madres eran casi hermanas así que por eso desde que eran apenas unos recién nacidos habían compartido todo, hasta la cuna, iban a la misma escuela desde el prescolar, sus hogares estaban literalmente a metros de distancia, sus familias eran inseparables, etc. Así que si, ellos en verdad eran muy unidos e incluso se podría decir que al igual que Ichigo con ella, Orihime era la única persona que en verdad conocía a Ichigo.

Luego de un par de minutos en silencio la chica se animo a hablar—Pues… recibí dos cartas—dijo algo temerosa de lo que ocurriría cuando Ichigo se enterase de lo que le había robado el sueño desde hace días, pero debía decírselo, necesitaba sacarlo de su sistema y nadie mejor que él para escucharla, Ichigo la miraba ansioso por saber lo que seguía en su relato pero no quería decir nada para que ella pudiera explayarse tanto como quisiera así que solo la alentaba con gestos y miradas—Yo… bueno… también me aceptaron a mi en la facultad de medicina en la Universidad de Karakura pero…—su corazón comenzó a agitarse, latía tan rápido que incluso dolía, de pronto las palabras se atascaron en su garganta, negándose a salir sin razón aparente.

Ichigo comenzaba a irritarse, presentía que algo andaba mal y las pausas de su amiga lo ponían aun más nervioso por aquella sensación que se agudizaba con cada segundo que ella guardaba silencio— ¿Pero que cosa, Hime?—dijo sin aguantar más clavando sus ojos chocolatosos en la chica que a causa de la intensidad de su mirada no tuvo más remedio que dirigir su mirada a aquellos ojos que derretían su corazón desde hacia mucho tiempo, y ahí fue su fin, Orihime no pudo contenerse más y exploto.

-¡Por mis buenas notas me ofrecieron una beca para estudiar mi primer año en el extranjero y me voy en tres días!—dijo casi gritando, llevaba mucho tiempo guardándoselo, esperando encontrar una la forma de decírselo, pero nada más no la encontraba y ya no podía más, la escuela le había enviado un aviso de que debía mudarse lo antes posible al campus universitario porque las clases empezarían a principios de agosto y debían organizar todo para su llegada porque faltaba muy poco para que diera inicio el curso, sus padres y sus dos hermanos se habían emocionado muchísimo por ella cuando se enteraron, Tatsuki-chan y Rukia-chan no habían hecho más que gritar de emoción cuando se enteraron y al único que faltaba decírselo era sin duda el más importante para ella pero a su vez era a quien más temía decírselo.

De pronto la noche se hizo fría y una oleada de escalofríos recorrieron el cuerpo de Ichigo con el mismo impacto que un balde de agua traída desde el mismísimo polo sur, ¿Había escuchado bien? Tal vez era su imaginación, tal vez creyó escuchar que Orihime, su mejor amiga, su compañera de vida, su... ¿alma gemela? Si Ichigo la consideraba su alma gemela, no había otra mujer que pudiera complementarlo como ella, pero ¿acaso escucho bien? ¿Orihime se iría por un año? ¡¿UN ENDEMONIADO AÑO? _"¡Maldita sea!"_ gruño en sus adentros con rabia y frustración— ¡¿De que carajos hablas Orihime?—grito poniéndose de pie exasperado, le faltaba el aire, todo se comenzaba a poner borroso.

La chica sintió un fuerte golpe en su pecho, no era la primera vez que veía a Ichigo ponerse tan rabioso, pero jamás en toda su vida se había puesto así con ella, nunca le había levantado la voz ni hablado de esa forma tan violenta y soez, rápidamente se puso de pie para enfrentar lo que más temía—Ichigo, por favor escúchame ¿quieres?—pidió llena de miedo y ansiedad, Ichigo se alejó un par de metros de ella, quedando de frente con la pared, guardando silencio mientras trataba de calmar su agraviante e inesperada furia—Realmente no sabía que hacer en un principio, mis padres, Shiro-kun y Sora-kun se pusieron tan felices al ver la carta que me animaron a aceptar si dudarlo, en verdad me hizo muy feliz llenarlos de orgullo y cuando Tatsuki-chan y Rukia-chan se enteraron se pusieron totalmente felices, Tatsuki se emociono mucho porque su Universidad quedaba en el mismo lugar a la que me ofrecieron ir y dijo que al menos no estaría sola en un país completamente desconocido en su primer año, Rukia me animo mucho porque dijo que su hermano había estudiado ahí la mitad de su carrera y había impulsado mucho su éxito actual en los negocios y yo…—Ichigo golpeo con fuerza la pared interrumpiendo el relato de la chica, al escuchar que todas esas personas se dieron por enteradas mucho antes que él sintió como aquella rabia incrementaba en lo más recodito de su ser, sentía que la sangre le quemaba las venas, su corazón dolía y a sus pulmones les faltaba aire para respirar.

-¡¿Por qué carajos fui el último en enterarme Orihime?—grito, aterrando a su preciada amiga, en ese momento parecía más un demonio que un ser humano, pero era lo ultimo que le importaba, en ese momento lo único que estaba presente y era de su interés en ese instante era que la mujer más especial de su vida estaba a punto de irse por más de un año, abandonándolo a su suerte, pero lo que más le dolía y lo hacia enfurecer era saber que no lo tomo en cuenta ni siquiera para hacerle saber que se iría desde un principio.

-Ichigo… yo—los ojos llorosos de Orihime lograron que una pizca de cordura calmara el ardor en su cuerpo _"¡No llores maldita sea!" _pensó apretando su quijada, ¿Por qué entre todas sus posibles reacciones Orihime tenia que utilizar la que más debilidad le causaba? Odiaba verla llorar, siempre lo había hecho, para él podía ser el fin del mundo pero si los ojos de Orihime brillaban llenos de alegría todo estaba bien, pero si ella lloraba simplemente no existía su felicidad.

Sin esperar más y olvidando toda su rabia corrió hacia ella y la rodeo con sus brazos abrazándola con fuerza, ella rompió en llanto mientras su amado Ichigo la sostenía, dándole refugio y paz en esa burbuja rosa que los rodeaba cuando estaban juntos—Por favor… Hime—dijo en susurros mientras ella sollozaba con insistencia escondida en su pecho—Deja de llorar, me parte el corazón ver lagrimas en tus ojos… así que te lo suplico…-rogó sintiéndose un idiota, sabiendo que ella estaba así únicamente por su culpa… _"Mi estúpida culpa"._

-Ichigo-kun… lo siento, había olvidado nuestro pacto—dijo separándose un poco de él para limpiar sus mejillas húmedas, Ichigo la miro con una mezcla de tristeza y ternura.

-Una sola lágrima ¿recuerdas?

-Una sola Ichigo-kun—dijo sonriendo suavemente.

* * *

**-Review please! :O**


	2. Volverte a ver

**Notas & Avisos:**

-Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

-**Aviso:** el próximo capitulo de **Sentimientos encontrados** estara listo para mañana en la noche :D asi que por favor pasen y lean si es de su agrado.

-Gracias a mi adorada GuiltyIchihime y carlita SVT por sus reviews, y gracias a los lectores que aunque no me dieron un review, leyeron la historia, de verdad gracias, eso me impulsa a seguir escribiendo.

-Espero les guste.

* * *

**Capítulo I.**

**Volverte a ver**

Tal vez era que el lunes no era uno de sus días favoritos, tal vez era que la clase de Anatomía no era de sus favoritas pero en verdad estaba completamente harto de estar sentado en esa banca escuchando la estúpida exposición del profesor acerca de el sistema respiratorio humano, las puntas de sus dedos golpeaban suavemente la madera de la mesa frente a él, a un lado de él cierto chico de ojos azules engalanados con lentes de armazón plateado comenzaba a fastidiarse por la ansiedad de su compañero de mesa—Si no quieres estar aquí, eres libre de irte Kurosaki—advirtió en susurros Ishida Uryuu, uno de los mejores amigos de Ichigo y el único de todo su grupo de amistades que había tenido la suerte de elegir la misma carrera y la misma universidad que Ichigo.

El peli naranja a su lado direcciono su mirada hacia su querido y exasperante amigo sin dejar de reposar su mejilla derecha en la palma de su mano—Ya rebase mi limite de inasistencias así que si no quiero reprobar debo quedarme aquí toda la maldita hora Ishida—explico en el mismo volumen de voz que el chico de lentes pero con un tono un tanto fastidiado.

-No me sorprende—dijo burlón mientras miraba atentamente la pantalla electrónica donde el profesar anotaba digitalmente todo tipo de datos acerca de la fisiología humana que interviniera con el sistema respiratorio—Pero una parte de mi te entiende, esta clase puede ser un poco burda y realmente aburrida cuando el sensei se lo propone—Ichigo sonrió con suavidad demostrando que estaba de acuerdo con Uryuu, él chico a pesar de darse aires de genio y tener una actitud inmensamente arrogante podía llegar a ser simpático y una agradable compañía cuando quería, solo por esa razón era por la que Ichigo soportaba verlo tantas horas al día sin sentirse del todo irritado por su presencia.

-Tsk.. a veces me sorprende cuando haces comentarios tan normales, es raro saber que el _genio_ de la clase puede llegar a sentirse como cualquier otro mortal dentro de esta aula—dijo sarcásticamente provocando una tenue sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo, era muy retorcida la forma en la que llevaban a cabo su amistad, podían ser tan crueles entre ellos pero jamás se sentirían heridos el uno por el otro.

-Gracioso Kurosaki, muy gracioso… por cierto—dijo clavando su mirada en Ichigo que ahora miraba atentamente el techo del aula—Esta mañana me tope con el hermano de Inoue-san—De inmediato la expresión de Ichigo cambio pero se mantuvo inmóvil, sus ojos brillaron un tanto extraño, Ishida pudo percibir algo así como dolor y rabia en las pupilas de los ojos chocolate de Kurosaki, sabía que a pesar de que ya había pasado casi 1 año y medio, mencionarle a Ichigo algo con relación a Orihime era un problema seguro— ¿Kurosaki?—le llamo un poco preocupado.

-Te estoy escuchando—fue lo único que dijo, su voz era fría, estoica, sin emoción.

-Bueno… Inoue-sempai me dijo que Inoue-san se incorporara a nuestra clase mañana mismo—lo dijo con la esperanza de que su estúpido amigo no hiciera ningún tipo de escena como era su costumbre cada que Orihime salía a flote en la conversación.

El estomago de Ichigo se retorció, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, sus oídos no creían lo que escuchaban _"Demonios"_ pensó pero para sorpresa de Ishida e incluso de él mismo, se mantuvo calmo, tratando de evitar que el tornado de emociones que azotaba su interior no tomara control sobre él—Ah… ¿enserio?—dijo mostrándose completamente desinteresado.

Ishida parpadeo un par de veces antes de salir dé la impresión por ver a su amigo reaccionar tan… ¿maduramente?—E-en serio… se supone que llegara a casa hoy por la noche, pensé que sabias algo acerca de eso, ¿no has hablado con ella?—pregunto un tanto inocente, digo a él estaba perfectamente al tanto de la fuerte amistad que existía entre Ichigo y su preciada amiga.

De pronto el profesor dio por terminada la clase e inmediatamente Ichigo se puso de pie y recogió sus cosas para poder irse—Sabes que no he hablado con ella desde hace casi un año—musitó y salió a prisa fuera del salón, gracias a Dios las clases de ese día habían dado su fin y ahora más que nunca quería encerrarse en su habitación y estar solo.

Ishida acomodo sus lentes y negó un par de veces con su cabeza, Ichigo siempre seria Ichigo, seria muy difícil cambiar a alguien tan denso como él, Uryuu estaba perfectamente al tanto de los sentimientos de Ichigo hacia Orihime, a pesar de que Kurosaki nunca se lo menciono, el auto-proclamado genio sabia muy bien lo que aquella linda chica representaba para su necio amigo, con lentitud metió sus libros dentro de su maletín, no llevaba ninguna prisa, además, a diferencia de Ichigo, la noticia de que Inoue regresaría lo había alegrado de sobremanera, para él era un amiga muy especial que ocupaba un lugar muy importante en su corazón, porque al igual que Ichigo, Uryuu conocía desde muy pequeño a la hermosa joven y había entablado una fuerte amistad con ella.

_"Amarte entre secretos & fantasías es lo que hice"_

En cuanto Ichigo abrió la puerta de su casa se topo con dos mujeres, ambas muy hermosas, sus mejillas se sonrosaron al escuchar la cálida bienvenida que su adorada madre y su querida madrina le dieron cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de ellas— ¿Cómo te fue hoy hijo?—pregunto Mazaki con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Ichigo solo movió los hombros con desgana, dándole a entender a su madre que no estaba de humor para hablar—Iré a mi habitación, con permiso tía Rangiku, hoy no cenare mamá—dijo mientras desaparecía escaleras arriba, su cabeza solo giraba en torno a un pensamiento, un pensamiento del cual los únicos protagonistas eran un par de ojos grises y cálidos como la luna en noches de verano.

Los ojos azul cielo de Rangiku y los ojos color chocolate de Mazaki se cruzaron confundidos por lo que acababa de pasar, por lo general Ichigo al llegar le regalaba un tierno a su madre y en caso de que su madrina estuviera presente la recibía con el mismo dulce gesto que a Mazaki— ¿Qué le pasara a Ichigo?—pregunto la bella madre del peli naranja ligeramente preocupada.

-Tal vez ya se entero que mi princesa llega hoy por la noche—soltó con simpleza Rangiku, ambas sonrieron emocionadas, como madres tenían una intuición tan aguda que podrían pasar por adivinas de no ser porque solo podían predecir lo que sucedía con sus hijos—Creo que tienes razón Rangiku, Ichigo ha extrañado mucho a Orihime-chan, aunque él no me lo diga estoy completamente segura de que no ha dejado de pensar en ella ni un solo día—exclamo Mazaki con calidez en la voz— ¿A que hora llegara mi preciosa ahijada?—pregunto la señora de Kurosaki muy curiosa.

-Su padre ira por ella en unas horas al aeropuerto, supongo que antes de las 11 de la noche ella estará durmiendo de nuevo en su vieja cama—respondió Rangiku totalmente entusiasmada.

-Me alegra tanto que al fin este de vuelta, Karin y Yuzu extrañan a su hermana mayor, desde que supieron que estaría de vuelta no han parado de preguntar por ella y planear su fiesta de bienvenida este sábado junto a Shiro-kun—Mazaki sonreía recordando como sus mellizas discutían acerca de que tipo de pastel prepararían para Orihime— ¿Crees que haya crecido mucho Hime-chan?

-Supongo que si, digo ya se esta acercando a sus 20 años, creo que ya ha de parecer más una mujer, aunque te seré sincera espero que mi Hime-chan no haya cambiado mucho—respondió emocionada— ¡Ay Mazaki! Si supieras cuanto la he extrañado, sin ella mi hogar no es el mismo, ni Toushiro-chan, Sora-kun, ni Gin lograron distraerme de lo mucho que me hizo falta su compañía, mi princesa era la luz de nuestro hogar, recuerdo que luego de la primera semana que estuvo ausente sus hermanos y su padre notaron al fin la falta de la pequeña Hime e incluso por la noche escuche uno que otro sollozo de Shiro-chan, Sora estuvo muy callado y Gin estaba muy sensible—dijo llena de ternura y alegría Rangiku, riendo entre palabras, mostrándose igual de relajada y simpática como cuando eran jóvenes.

-Me imagino Rangiku, lo bueno es que todavía faltan algunos años para que mi Karin y mi Yuzu decidan irse de casa, por ahora las disfrutare todo lo que pueda, porque Ichigo ya es caso perdido, con los horarios de su carrera y que Isshin lo lleva los fines de semana al hospital para que trabaje con él simplemente lo veo segundos al día—agrego Mazaki.

-¿Y como ha estado Isshin? ¿Se ha hablado con Ryuuken?—dijo Rangiku, ambas empezaron a platicar de un sinfín de anécdotas de sus esposos, hijos, de cuando iban a la secundaria juntas, etc. Era lo normal de las tardes para ambas amas de casa, reunirse a beber té y charlar acerca de todo y nada, buscando alimentar el fuerte lazo que las unía al grado de ser tan unidas como un par de hermanas gemelas.

En la planta alta, encerrado en su habitación como un ermitaño, refunfuñando acerca de todo, se sentía muy extraño una parte de él brincaba lleno de emoción porque de nuevo vería al objeto de sus desvelos, por fin Orihime estaría cerca, a solo metros de distancia no a territorios completos, porque en realidad Estados Unidos quedaba del otro lado del mundo, de verdad que no podía evitar que su estomago hormigueara y su corazón se agitara de solo pensarla cerca pero otra parte de él se sentía frustrado, furioso, dolido, luego de haberse enterado que ella se iría él había decidido apoyarla y los primeros meses estuvieron bien pero luego las cosas se tornaron distintas, las charlas se acortaron, las cartas y los correos electrónicos disminuyeron hasta extinguirse, de pronto su Orihime ya no era más que Orihime, ya no era la misma, la sentía lejos, distante y su dolor ante tales circunstancias lo llevaban a tener peleas con ella, a alejarla, y aunque muy en el fondo sabia que la chica lo perdonaría todo al poco tiempo no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, él quería buscar la forma de saber como poder aceptar que ella no estaría durante tanto tiempo, pero cuando se entero por Sora que ella había decidido aplazar por 6 meses más su estancia allá no pudo evitar sentirse traicionado y decidió no buscarla más, no responder sus cartas hasta que ella se hartara y dejara de enviárselas, ¡Por Dios que en verdad no sabia que hacer! Si al menos hubiera tenido tiempo de prepararse para la llegada de la chica, tal vez en esos momentos ya habría armado un plan para saber como reaccionar en cuanto la viera _"¡Pero no verdad! Dios ¿Por qué demonios tienes que torturarme de esa forma?"_ pensaba una y otra vez atormentándose hasta que el sueño venció sus parpados y lo llevo a los brazos de Morfeo.

Sin más remedio la única opción que quedo fue que mañana averiguaría como reaccionaria cuando se encontrara con Orihime.

_"Te olvidaste de mi ¿cierto?"_

La manecillas del reloj que antes no emitían ni un sonido, ahora parecían perforar los tímpanos de Ichigo con su escandaloso movimiento, cada segundo, cada respiro, cada pestañeo, cada bendita palabra que salía de la boca de la profesora era eterna, no podía dejar de sentir ansiedad, se suponía que Orihime se uniría a su clase desde las 8 de la mañana y el reloj ya marcaba las 11 con 30 minutos, había intentado verla desde su balcón por la mañana antes de irse a desayunar pero las cortinas de la chica jamás se abrieron, trato de esperarla en la parada de autobús cerca del parque para ir con ella a la escuela y tampoco apareció, incluso se llego a cuestionar si lo que le había dicho Ishida había sido verdad_ "¡Maldita sea! Después de tanto tiempo y sigues siendo impuntual Orihime"_ pensó metido en su estrés emocional, de pronto la puerta del salón se abrió de par en par permitiéndole el paso a una joven tan hermosa como una diosa y fue cuando los ojos de Ichigo brillaron con ímpetu mostrando la gigantesca sorpresa que le ocasiono la chica.

Su cabello era más largo, las suaves ondas naranjas que caían sobre sus hombros y su espalda la hacían lucir bellísima, sus ojos estaban tenuemente maquillados brindándole a su mirada más intensidad, brillando con seguridad y un poco de arrogancia, sus labios lucían más carnosos, el vestido corto que llevaba permitía la perfecta apreciación de su silueta curvilínea, ya no era más una niña, en tan solo un año Orihime Inoue había adquirido la concreta imagen de una mujer madura, Ichigo podía jurar que era aun más hermosa de como la recordaba—Buenos días sensei, disculpe la demora pero apenas llegue ayer de norte américa y no me he podido acostumbrar al horario de Japón—exclamo haciendo una suave reverencia a la profesora.

-No se preocupe Señorita Inoue, adelante, tome asiento detrás del joven Ishida—le pidió la maestra con amabilidad, ya no estaba en la preparatoria como para que tuviera que presentarse ante toda la clase, para ese tipo de cosas existían los espacios de receso entre cada clase.

Ishida, al igual que Ichigo, también pudo notar lo cambiada que estaba su amiga pero a diferencia de Kurosaki, el noto que Orihime no había cambiado solo físicamente sino que también había madurado, un aura superior, más segura y llena de felicidad rodeaba a la joven—Bienvenida Inoue-san—la saludó con voz baja el oji azul.

-Gracias Ishida-kun—dijo antes de tomar asiento mientras dirigía su mirada a un inmutado Ichigo—Hola Kurosaki-kun—saludo al peli naranja con tal calidez que Ichigo sintió derretirse entre sus palabras.

-Días—fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que la chica le diera completamente la espalda.

Gran parte del salón comenzó a comentar en susurros la llegada de la nueva chica, gran parte de los miembros del 2 año de medicina eran hombres así que no falto ni uno solo de los presentes que acordara que Orihime era tal vez la chica más hermosa de la facultad, por su parte las pocas chicas que se encontraban ahí comentaban lo felices que eran porque al fin llegara más compañía femenina y gracias a Dios no hubo ni un comentario negativo ni envidioso por parte de nadie.

Este seria un muy largo día.


	3. Tormentas en el corazón

**Notas y avisos:**

-Los personajes aqui mencionados son propiedad de** Tite Kubo**.

-Todo lo sucedido en este capitulo son **coincidencias.**

_-Disculpen la tardanza (exámenes, finales, proyectos, conferencias & compromisos han sido grandes participes en que los haya hecho esperar) espero lo disfruten... en este capitulo por fin sera el primer enfrentamiento de ichi y hime luego de tanto tiempo :O... de verdad ojala les guste n_n  
_

* * *

**Capitulo II.**

**Tormentas en el corazón.**

Bum, bum, bum, su corazón latía con fuerza y rapidez cada que Orihime agitaba su cabello al alzar su mano para poder responder a las preguntas de la profesora y el delicioso aroma a moras que emergía de su larga y ondulada melena podía ser percibido por la nariz de Ichigo, tic toc tic toc, las manecillas del reloj avanzaban con la misma velocidad que una tortuga—En caso de que lo que usted propone sea cierto yo recomendaría que se hiciera un estudio completo del estado de los niveles de hierro y cobre en el torrente sanguíneo ya que cabe la existencia de una grave intoxicación—explicaba Orihime con seguridad y certeza dejando a todos los presentes con la boca abierta dejando claro que ella no era simplemente una cara bonita, incluso Ichigo se había quedado totalmente sorprendido (algo difícil de lograr en un joven tan peculiar como él) ella realmente era buena en lo que a medicina correspondía.

-¡Vaya Srita. Inoue usted me ha dejado sorprendida!—exclamo sonriente la profesora, le era gratificante saber que al menos otro estudiante además de Ishida se mostrase interesado en su materia más allá de solo querer obtener una buena nota— ¿A que se debe que sepa tanto de este tema?—agrego.

-Es que este curso lo tome en mi primer año, sucede que el programa de mi antigua universidad era muy diferente al proporcionado en esta, en vez de llevar tronco común y una que otra materia que abarcara únicamente ciertos temas en específicos, allá cada semestre se dedicaba a algo en especifico, por ejemplo, el primer semestre estudie únicamente el sistema circulatorio y el sistema respiratorio, el segundo semestre fue solamente acerca del sistema nervioso y el sistema digestivo, en el tercer semestre fue absolutamente sobre Biología Molecular, Celular y Tisular—respondió sonriente.

-Eso parece interesante ¿y a que se debe que lleven de esa forma el programa de estudios?—continuo muy interesada la profesora, tomando asiento en su escritorio.

-Creo que era porque querían empaparnos de conocimientos básicos y necesarios como lo son las funciones de los distintos sistemas en el cuerpo humano, los órganos que los componen cada uno, enseñarnos a reconocer cada cosa desde un principio y después permitirnos enfocar nuestra atención en el área que cada quien desee en busca de especializarse—se explico con rapidez.

-¿Qué área de medicina desea para su especialidad?

-En lo personal me interesa mucho la neurocirugía—respondió entusiasmada, de pronto todos se sintieron un poco intimidados, incluso la misma profesora, la neurocirugía resultaba para la gran mayoría del grupo un área de suma dificultad, la mayoría habían decidido irse por la cirugía platica-reconstructiva, unos cuantos (incluyendo a Ichigo) por el área cardiovascular y unos pocos (como Ishida) habían optado por la oncología como su especialidad desde el inicio de su carrera.

-¡Increíble!—exclamo la profesora—Es la primer chica de esta generación que opta por esa especialidad, ¡Felicitaciones Srita. Inoue! Me parece que es usted una mujer de retos—la felicito llena de orgullo.

-Mu-muchas gracias—dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas agachando de forma tierna su rostro, le era difícil asimilar los halagos de un profesor o profesora, en su antigua escuela era extraño recibir algún comentario de ese tipo por parte del profesorado, por lo general con un simple "Bien hecho" satisfacían la necesidad de los estudiantes de ser alentados de forma educativa, fue entonces cuando Orihime sonrió internamente, le era agradable saber que al menos en esta universidad recibiría un trato más cálido y menos rígido que el que recibía en su anterior facultad.

Ichigo miraba atento a la chica, desde donde estaba él podía apreciar perfectamente el perfecto perfil de Orihime, al notar lo dulce que se veía al sonrojarse no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se entusiasmaba por la tierna vista que sus ojos presenciaban _"Creí que…"_ pensó un tanto confundido—Bueno continuemos con la clase—advirtió la profesora regresando a la enorme pizarra.

_"¿Sabes? Creí que te había olvidado"_

_"¿Sabes? Tú siempre tiendes a equivocarte"_

La hora del almuerzo ya había llegado, era conocida dentro del campus como la "hora universal" pues todos y cada uno de los miembros de la universidad de Karakura se veían reunidos en la gran plaza destinada a la convivencia y descanso de los estudiantes por parte de la escuela que simulaba un pequeño centro comercial, los directivos se habían encargado de crear un espacio perfecto para que los jóvenes descansaran luego de una larga mañana de actividades en una zona con diversos restaurantes, sitios para relajarse como pequeñas salas de cine que proyectaban distintas películas, un pequeño café-lounge donde los alumnos podían disfrutar de cómodos sillones para descansar mientras leían un buen libro o escuchaban música y disfrutar de deliciosas bebidas ofrecidas por el lugar, en fin era el sitio favorito de todos, incluyendo a los profesores.

Cierto peli naranja se encontraba acompañado por su grupo de amigos en el lounge, bebiendo café y disfrutando de buena compañía—Entonces haremos un viaje a Europa para conocer los distintos museos de arte que existen en ese continente ¿Qué opinan?—dijo un chico de larga cabellera roja peinada en una excéntrica coleta, la playera sin mangas que llevaba mostraban los distintos tatuajes que llevaba en los brazos, mientras que un paliacate blanco cubría parte de su frente acentuando sus extrañas cejas negras— ¡Es bastante genial ¿no?—siguió diciendo.

-¡Qué suerte tienen tú y Douglas-san!—exclamo Ishida arreglando sus lentes.

-¿Por qué lo dices Ishida?—pregunto un chico de cabello rubio ondulado y desmarañado, sus ojos azules como el cielo se clavaron sobre el auto proclamado genio, un par de aretes metálicos adornaban sus orejas mientras que una discreta argolla colgaba del lado derecho de su labio inferior.

-Eso hasta yo lo sé Marc—dijo burlón Renji.

-Así es, es bastante obvio Douglas-san, se irán de viaje por casi 3 semanas por parte de la universidad y le será contado como si estuvieran asistiendo a clases, yo que más quisiera sino que mi carrera fuera así pero no, la medicina requiere de mucho más esfuerzo y disciplina que la arquitectura y el estudio de las bellas artes ¿no lo crees así Kurosaki?—dijo Uryuu mirando de reojo a su, hasta ahora, muy silencioso amigo.

Ichigo había pasado la primera hora del descanso en total silencio, observando a la nada mientras sus amigos no paraban de parlotear— ¿Huh?—dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-¡Oi, Ichigo has estado muy callado!—exclamo el pelirrojo excéntrico.

-¿Eh?... Lo siento ¿que decías Renji?—dijo un tanto "ido".

-Ichigo ¿Estas bien?—pregunto el chico rubio, el futuro medico de anteojos a lado del peli naranja arreglo sus gafas mientras pensaba que la respuesta a la pregunta de Marc Douglas solo podía ser respondida con un par de palabras: Orihime Inoue.

-¿Eh?... S-si—dijo sacudiendo la cabeza un par de veces, en realidad Uryuu tenía razón, el muy ensimismado peli naranja había pasado el rato pensando en su amiga recién llegada, las cosas no habían sucedido como él esperaba que sucedieran, y con justa razón_ "Luego de más de un año y solo recibo un Hola Kurosaki-kun…. ¡Kurosaki-kun!" _pensó algo resentido y enfadado.

De pronto toda la atención del cuarteto de chicos fue atraída por un extraño chico de cabello negro y bata blanca que corría en dirección a ellos— ¡Ishida-sempai, Kurosaki-sempai!—grito antes de frenar delante de la mesa donde se encontraban los susodichos.

-¿Qué sucede Hanataro-san?—pregunto algo preocupado Uryuu al escuchar la exagerada y agitada respiración del chico, Ichigo solo le miraba algo aturdido por la cara de cansancio del chico.

-E-et-o—trataba de decir con la respiración agitada—Su-ce-de que...—dio un gran respiro para poder calmar su agitación—Ishida-sempai, el director me dijo que les avisara que el Doctor Ukitake no podrá asistir hoy porque ha tenido una crisis de nuevo por su enfermedad y que a partir de este momento se han suspendido las clases para el grupo de tercer semestre—dijo más calmado.

-¡Vaya! ¿De nuevo?—exclamaron Ichigo y Uryuu a la par.

-Si, es una lastima pero el director dijo que no ha sido tan grave esta vez, que se repondrá rápido—dijo entusiasmado el chico—Bueno los veo después sempai, mi clase esta a punto de comenzar, adiós—dijo antes de emprender una carrera a toda velocidad hacia el edificio de la facultad de medicina.

-Cierto… Nosotros también nos vamos—dijo Renji mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba un morral muy hippie del suelo, mientras el estadounidense a su lado le acompañaba haciendo lo mismo—Ahora ustedes fueron los suertudos, nos vemos Ishida, Ichigo—se despidió Marc, Renji solo hizo un gesto manual y ambos tomaron su camino hacia el edificio más dinámico, insólito y artístico de la universidad.

_ "Te he amado por mil años y te amare mil más"_

_"Calla… n-no digas eso ¡No mientas! ¡No mientas!"_

_"…No llores…"_

Ichigo e Ishida se pusieron de pie con lentitud, no llevaban ningún tipo de prisa e incluso se sentían de muy buen humor por poder tener al menos un respiro luego de tanto trabajo durante las horas anteriores, el par de amigos de la infancia caminaban con calma hacia el estacionamiento de la universidad donde Uryuu había dejado su auto.

Luego de un breve momento de silencio Ichigo decidió deshacerlo, expresando algo que lo estaba atormentando desde hacia poco— ¡Kurosaki-kun!—exclamo molesto y de forma tan repentina que el oji azul a su lado dio un respingo de sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué cosa?—exclamo Uryuu.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!—volvió a repetir—Así me llamo ¿lo notaste?... luego de tanto tiempo y ella… —pauso súbitamente, arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho, era extraño hablar de eso con Uryuu Ishida, bueno, en realidad era extraño hablarlo con cualquier persona, para Ichigo que era extraordinariamente difícil comunicar sus sentimientos, impresiones, emociones o cosas por el estilo, él era del tipo que callaba las cosas y actuaba sobre ellas.

-¿Y ella?—insistió Uryuu, un tanto intrigado, este tema le generaba curiosidad y frustración a la vez por sus propias razones.

Ichigo suspiro estruendosamente—Y ella solo dijo eso—musito sin ánimos, de pronto el auto de Uryuu que hasta hacia poco resultaba estar en un lugar retirado había aparecido repentinamente frente a ellos, Ishida solo miro al peli naranja tratando de descifrar lo que había dicho de ultimo, pues su voz había sido tan baja que las palabras fueron casi inaudibles.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?—se ofreció Uryuu pero solo recibió un gesto amable y una sacudida de cabeza como respuesta—Como gustes Kurosaki, te veo mañana—se despidió el oji azul mientras subía a su flamante auto.

Ichigo espero hasta que el automóvil de su amigo desapareció fuera de la escuela para ponerse en camino hacia la parada de autobús, por primera vez en mucho tiempo le emocionaba la idea de tomar el autobús, pues sabia muy bien que siendo tan temprano la mayoría de los estudiantes estarían en las aulas y no sobresaturando la parada ni el autobús, pero la débil chispa de suerte y felicidad que había alumbrado los tensos y tristes ojos chocolate del peli naranja se desvaneció en cuanto llego a su destino.

Brillante y largo cabello naranja destellaba con la luz del sol mientras que un bello rostro que podía robarle a cualquier chico el suspiro más profundo y extenso de su vida fue lo que inundo su mirada _"Con un demonio… ¡Carajo! ¡Carajo! ¡Carajo! ¡Carajo! ¡Carajo! ¡Carajo!"_ pensó mientras sus latidos comenzaban a acelerarse con suma rapidez—Hime—dijo siendo traicionado por su propio cuerpo que se dejo llevar por el impulso de llamar su atención.

Las suaves ondulaciones se movieron con delicadeza mientras la chica dirigía su inocente mirada a los expectantes ojos de Ichigo, que ahora brillaban confundidos por el remolino de emociones que se desato en su interior— ¿Kurosaki-kun?—dijo sorprendida de verlo ahí, sus mejillas se sonrosaron suavemente mientras una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro— ¡Que bien!—exclamo luego de un instante, acercándose al chico.

-¿Qué bien?—dijo mientras su ceño se fruncía sutilmente entre sus cejas, su estomago se revolvió de nuevo por la forma en la que ella lo había llamado… de nuevo.

-Si, ahora no tendré que tomar el autobús sola, no recuerdo como hacerlo ¿sabes?—se soltó a reír y de pronto el dichoso transporte urbano al fin hizo su aparición ocasionando que una ventisca revolviera la cabellera de ambos y volara la parte baja de sus impecables batas blancas—Vamos—dijo la chica mientras se adentraba del enorme autobús.

Ichigo respiro profundamente en busca de calmar su estrés y nerviosismo, se sentía el chico con menos suerte del mundo pero una parte de él brincaba de felicidad, muy a su pesar—No te comportes como idiota—se dijo a si mismo antes de subir al autobús, luego de pagar su pasaje se encamino hacia donde una muy hermosa y sonriente chica le esperaba sentada.

El silencio reino durante unos cuantos minutos, ambos no sabían que decir, que hacer ni que pensar, o al menos Ichigo se sentía así, perdido en una situación sumamente extraña y angustiante, no, no era fácil, nada fácil enfrentarla, enfrentar a la chica que había sido el centro de su mundo desde que tenia memoria, a la chica que amaba con todo su corazón, la chica por la cual había derramado lagrimas en secreto y la luna como único testigo—Y ¿Qué tal tu día?…—de pronto la voz mas melodiosa a los oídos de Ichigo lo despertó de sus pensamientos, el dirigió sus ojos hacia los de ella, topándose al fin con la realidad— ¿Es en serio, Orihime?—dijo casi burlándose de la inocente pregunta de la chica.

Orihime le miro desconcertada, el tono amargo de la voz de Ichigo no paso desapercibido por ella, aunque el intento contenerlo fue tan espontaneo que no pudo evitar terminar la frase del mismo modo que la empezó— ¿Q-qué es e-en s-serio, I-Ichigo?—dijo nerviosa y algo desanimada por la reacción de su amigo, la verdad el día no había sido como ella esperaba, sobre todo la parte en la que Ichigo intervenía, ella creía que seria recibida con emoción por parte de su adorado peli naranja pero en cambio, ¿Qué recibió? Recibió que durante toda la clase la ignorara, con trabajos la saludara, no se había dignado a acercarse para preguntarle si quiera un ¿Cómo estas? O algo así pero lo peor de todo era que ahora actuaba así ¿Qué le sucedía?

-¡Vaya al menos ahora me llamas por mi nombre!—exclamo denotando más acidez y molestia en su voz pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía tan revuelto, tan conmocionado, que lo único que podía percibir con claridad era la molestia y los recuerdos tristes que lo habían invadido desde el día en que ella dejo la ciudad de Karakura, la chica lo miro cautelosa, manteniéndose en silencio—¡Hay cosas más importantes de las que hablar que tu interés de como fue mi día, ¿no te parece?—dijo cada vez más enfadado y ansioso.

La mente de Orihime trabajo rápido, entonces ella recordó, recordó como habían dejado las cosas antes de que ella se fuera, recordó como cada día las conversaciones se acortaban, como las cartas disminuían y como las llamadas desaparecían, recordó lo horrible que era estar con Ichigo enojado, lo frustrante que se podían volver sus discusiones y algo en ella le decía que esta platica no terminaría bien… nada bien—Ichigo… yo—dijo algo aturdida, de pronto su corazón se estremeció y su tranquilidad desapareció.

-Olvídalo ¿quieres?—dijo volteándose, clavando su mirada en la ventana, observando lo familiares que se volvían las calles—De todas formas ya llegaremos a casa—soltó mientras sus puños se cerraban sobre su pantalón.

-¡No!—exclamo, de pronto todo se había transformado y todo por la poca madurez de Ichigo, por su tonta forma de querer hablar las cosas— ¡No dejaremos esto así!—Orihime ahora era la enojada, cosa que ocasiono una gran impresión en Ichigo.

-¿De que hablas?—dijo desconcertado.

-¡¿Acaso crees que solo tú puedes empezar reclamando cosas?—dijo frunciendo el ceño, mostrando un puchero y un intenso brillo de rabia en los ojos— ¡Tu tampoco fuiste el mejor dando bienvenidas, mira que empezar a pelear en vez de darme un abrazo y un golpe en la cabeza como solías hacer!—termino de decir con un nudo en la garganta.

_"Linda"_ pensó Ichigo al verla comportarse de esa forma _"Se ve linda cuando se enoja"_ no podía evitar pensar, pensar en ella, pensar en su belleza, pensar en la temible manera en la que ella sola podía poner su mundo al revés y acomodarlo de nuevo en un santiamén— ¡¿Hime?

-¡Hime, nada!—no se contendría más, estaba en su derecho ponerse como se estaba poniendo, de pronto el camión freno repentinamente, estacionado para permitir que los pasajeros descendieran, al fin habían llegado a su vecindario.

Ichigo camino rápidamente dejando a Orihime un poco atrás, quería salir de ahí, estar lejos de ella al menos el suficiente tiempo para que pudiera calmarse y poder hablar civilizadamente—A la media noche hablaremos—dijo antes de salir corriendo a su casa.

Orihime solo lo miro aturdida, debía calmarse, estaba sensible por haber regresado, desvelada por el horario al que todavía no podía acostumbrarse de nuevo, resentida por la bienvenida de Ichigo y estresada por todas las cosas que tenia que hacer para poder concretar su ingreso a la universidad, este día seria más largo de lo que podría imaginar pero algo le decía que a la medianoche las cosas mejorarían un poco.


	4. Luces nocturnas

**Notas y avisos:**

-Los personajes aqui mencionados son propiedad de** Tite Kubo**.

-Todo lo sucedido en este capitulo son **coincidencias.**

_-Tal vez el siguiente capitulo no lo suba tan pronto como este pero por el momento... espero les guste :D_

-Por cierto perdón por avisar tan tarde pero presten mucha atención a las separaciones dentro de los capitulos, son claves ;P

* * *

**Capitulo III.**

**Luces Nocturnas.**

Ichigo esperaba ansioso que la media noche llegara, había tantas cosas que deseaba hablar con ella, tantas cosas que decirle, pero tenia muy claro que no podría hacer todo en una sola noche, tenia que ir poco a poco, pues en su corazón algo se estremecía, indicándole que si quería recuperar a su hermosa princesa debía actuar de forma opuesta a su costumbre, recostado en su cama su mirada viajaba de su reloj al techo de su habitación para luego observar con curiosidad el paisaje que se apreciaba desde su ventana, el color del cielo lentamente se tintaba de tonos anaranjados—Orihime—dijo para si mismo en susurros, se sentó sobre su colchón recargando su espalda contra su cabecera metálica.

Sus ojos se plantaron en el pequeño cajón de su escritorio y los colores del cielo dejaron de llamar su atención, los minutos dejaron de importar y el techo perdió su interés, ahora solo importaba una cosa.

Se acercó un poco al escritorio y abrió el cajón, sacando del interior de la gaveta cuadrada un gran paquete de sobres blancos atados con una delgada soga beige, eran tantos que incluso pesaban más que uno de sus libros de anatomía humana, inseguro cerro de nuevo el cajón y acerco el gran paquete a sus manos, durante un par de minutos observo cuidadosamente la gran cantidad de sobres, _"50 sobres, 50 cartas, 50 semanas" _pensó mientras sus ojos color chocolate se embriagaban de tristeza y brillaban con melancolía _"Que irónica puede ser la vida, de seguro ella me reclamara algo respecto a esto pero… aún no es el momento, aún no se las daré"._

Coloco el paquete de nuevo en su escritorio, esta era la razón del porque Ichigo había dejado de responder a Orihime las cartas que semanalmente acostumbraban a enviarse_ "Pero después de lo que me dijo como podría seguir respondiendo"_ sus puños golpearon la almohada mientras se dejaba caer bocabajo sobre la cama, luego de que las fiestas de año nuevo terminaran y Orihime cumpliera con el primer semestre en Norteamérica, Ichigo había recibido una llamada llena de emoción por parte de Orihime, exactamente el 14 de febrero del año anterior el peli naranja había recibido una noticia que le paralizo el corazón.

-¡Maldita sea!—gruño contra el acolchonado cojín donde escondía su rostro— ¡Un imbécil es lo que eres Kurosaki! ¡UN MALDITO IMBÉCIL!—termino de insultarse, recordó todos esos instantes de rabia y dolor que había sufrido a causa de esa estúpida llamada, durante mucho tiempo sintió rabia hacia Orihime pero al final de cuentas la tristeza, la soledad y sobre todo el cariño terminaron por desvanecer esa horrible emoción, transformándola en amargura, luego de un rato, tratando de no asfixiarse con el poco oxigeno que llegaba atravez de la tela de la almohada, Ichigo cayo dormido pero antes se aseguro de poner una alarma que resonaría en su habitación a las 23 horas con 55 minutos.

_"No te atrevas a reprocharme algo que tu hiciste un sinfín de veces, Ichigo"_

_"¡Maldita sea! Se suponía que eras mía Hime, ¡SOLO MÍA!"_

-No te duermas hasta muy tarde Hime-chan—dijo una hermosa mujer de cabellera rubia obscura y ojos más azules que el cielo, Rangiku Inoue se sentía extasiada de ver lo bella y madura que lucia su pequeña princesa, ya no era la misma pequeña que lloraba por las noches temiendo a la obscuridad, ahora era toda una señorita, inteligente, preciosa y la hija de la cual toda madre se sentiría plenamente orgullosa de tener.

-Sí mamá, por cierto ¿no sabes donde esta papá?—dijo sonriente Orihime, observando a su madre que la miraba llena de amor y calidez desde el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

-No lo sé querida, de seguro esta todavía con Sora-kun y Shiro-kun en el sótano, ya vez que les encanta jugar billar juntos… ¿Por qué preguntas?—agrego curiosa la orgullosa madre.

-Ah es que quería decirle que mañana no será necesario que me lleve a la escuela—respondió la chica con simpleza— ¿Y eso porque pequeña?—intrigada, Rangiku se acercó hasta la cama de Orihime y tomo asiento, mirando con ansia a su linda hija que yacía en la silla de su escritorio— ¿Con quien te iras?

-Realmente aún no estoy segura mamá pero mañana lo sabrás… yo lo sabré—la ultima parte la dijo tan bajito que solo ella misma sabia lo que había dicho, su madre la miro por unos segundos, analizando con cautela la expresión de su hija, tratando de entender el significado de esas palabras y en lo único que pudo pensar fue en cierto chico y en una discusión así que no quiso presionar, tal vez había pasado un año y casi 7 meses lejos de ella pero si se trataba de Ichigo y su hija, era bastante fácil de adivinar lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Esta bien, pero solo asegúrate de decírmelo por la mañana—dijo con ese peculiar tono de preocupación exagerado de toda madre—Imagina si un vagabundo viera a tan bella chica sola por la calle a tan tempranas horas ¡No, no, no princesa! Tú padre y yo no podríamos vivir sabiendo que un hombre malvado te raptara y te llevara lejos de nosotros y te convirtiera en su esposa y te forzara a darle hijos, e imagina si yo no conozco a mis nietos ¡No, no, no… le diré a tu padre que me de un calmante, de solo pensarlo ya me sentí angustiada!—dijo mientras salía de la habitación, cerrando tras de si la puerta, dejando a una muy, pero muy confundida Orihime, era muy claro que la loca imaginación que ella sacaba a relucir en ciertos momentos no provenía de los genes de su padre.

La chica sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió hasta su armario, quería estar cómoda mientras terminaba de llenar todos los formularios que le había pedido el director de su facultad para poder validar los semestres que había cursado en su anterior universidad completamente así que decidió ponerse su pijama, pues ¿Qué otra cosa más cómoda podría existir que no fuera la pijama? Así que eso utilizaría, era lo que su cuerpo le exigía y su mente le ordenaba.

_"¿A cuantas más les has dicho semejantes patrañas?"_

_"¿Patrañas? A decenas ¿Verdades? Solo a ti"_

_"¿Qué tratas de decir?"_

_"…Que yo en verdad te amo…"_

La luz de su habitación estaba encendida, Ichigo podía mirar con claridad los muebles de su habitación atravez de sus delgadas cortinas color rosa, miro en la pantalla de su celular, 00:23 a.m. _"¿Tanto tiempo llevo esperando?"_ pensó metiendo las manos dentro de las bolsas de su chaqueta azul obscura, aún era invierno así que el frio estaba igual de presente que en diciembre a pesar de ser mediados de febrero, sin más paciencia se agacho al suelo para recoger unas cuantas piedritas, al levantarse observo el enorme árbol de cerezo que se interponía entre su casa y la de Orihime, entre su ventana y el femenino balcón de la habitación de la chica, tal vez hubiera sido una mejor idea utilizarlo como pasaje para llegar hasta Inoue pero la idea llego a su mente demasiado tarde, _"Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez_" pensó y sin esperar más lanzo la primer piedrita contra el vidrio del largo ventanal de Orihime.

*Pack* resonó en la habitación, la hermosa chica se hallaba recostada sobre su escritorio lleno de papeles tomando una siesta *Pack* volvió a sonar *Pack*,*Pack*, *Pack*, las siguientes piedritas lograron despabilarla— ¡¿Q-que es e-eso?—exclamo alterada, *Pack* la siguiente logro levantarla de un brinco de la silla y encaminarla hacia la ventana *Pack* la última piedrita logro más de lo que Ichigo quería, pero había sido demasiado tarde para detenerse, su ultima esperanza de poder atraer a Orihime había impactado sobre la frente de la susodicha.

-¡Auch!—se quejo la chica mientras sobaba su frente, dejando salir un par de lagrimas por el tenue dolor, ahora ya en sus cinco sentidos y consiente de todo a su alrededor (incluyendo la hora) gritando de forma ahogada se animo a decir— ¿Por qué hiciste eso Ichigo?—el chico solo sonrió divertido al ver lo que había pasado.

-Solo apresúrate a bajar que mañana tenemos clases—dijo con el mismo tono de voz que había utilizado la chica, al verla ahí tan linda bajo la luz de la luna, vestida solo con un camisón de color gris, el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y sus lentes de armazón plateado no pudo evitar sentirse embelesado por el bello paisaje de aquel rostro digno de un ángel pero a la vez su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró como bólido poniéndolo totalmente nervioso.

-En seguida bajo—respondió mientras desaparecía del balcón, rápidamente tomo una gabardina negra y se puso unas botas de piso obscuras, lo suficientemente acolchonadas para cubrir a sus pies del frio, apagó la luz y con la misma agilidad que un gatito salió a hurtadillas de su casa, procurando ser lo suficientemente silenciosa para no despertar a nadie de su familia.

Ichigo ya estaba esperándola en el pórtico de su casa, por un momento se olvido de todo y se concentro en lo que observaba, él lucia sumamente guapo en esos pants gris claro y su camiseta blanca,_ "No has cambiado… Tanto tiempo y sigues usando la misma pijama" _pensó sonrosando sus mejillas, a pesar de que llevaba la misma ropa de dormir que usaba desde que ella podía recordar, Orihime pudo percibir que no solo ella había crecido, Ichigo lucia más alto y musculoso que antes, su cabello ahora era más largo y su rostro más varonil.

-¿Te piensas quedar así toda la noche?—soltó de repente el chico, despertándola de su pensamiento, la chica sintió como las mejillas se le calentaban y enrojecían ardientemente, se sintió apenada de haber sido atrapada en su momento de exploración visual que solo pudo sacudir la cabeza y comenzar a caminar, no sabia a donde iría pero no tenia miedo, extrañamente y a pesar de tanto tiempo separados, la sensación de protección y seguridad que Ichigo le brindaba inundaba el ambiente como siempre sucedía cuando estaban juntos.

_"Tus labios saben a vainilla… vainilla con chocolate"_

_"Y tus besos saben a fresa… ¡Son deliciosos!"_

_-¡Hime!—grito desesperado un pequeño de 12 años de cabello naranja como el radiante sol del amanecer y despeinado como si un remolino hubiera sacudido su cabeza, corría ansioso hacia el árbol donde se encontraba recargada una hermosa pequeña llorando mortificada y adolorida mientras cubría con sus dos manitas su pequeño y frágil rostro— ¡Hime!—volvió a decir el niño cuando al fin llego hasta ella._

_Se inclino frente a ella, mirándola lleno de angustia, con ternura tomo entre sus manos las de ella pero la pequeña niña no las separo de su rostro, entonces Ichigo observo con detenimiento a Orihime en busca de hallar el porqué de su llanto, tal vez se había golpeado con algo, pero entonces la rabia inundo el cuerpo del chiquillo al notar moretones a lo largo de las delicadas y blancas piernas de Orihime, sus deditos tenían un poco de sangre entre las uñas y su cabello… ¡Su cabello!_

_Hasta hacia unas horas el recordaba un largo y hermoso cabello anaranjado como las hojas secas que caían de los arboles durante otoño, bañando los parques y regalando paisajes dignos de ser pintados por un artista pero ahora llegaba por encima de los frágiles hombros de la pequeña princesa, disparejo en las puntas y más despeinado que su cabello— ¿Orihime quien te hizo esto?—gruño furioso._

_La pequeña sollozaba desesperada y sin previo aviso se lanzo sobre Ichigo, aferrándose a su torso, empapando con sus lagrimas la camisa del uniforme del chiquillo—Ellas m-me o-odian… m-me o-di-dian por culpa de m-mi ca-be-be-llo-llo—decía entre lloriqueos y suspiros de desconsuelo._

_-¿Acaso tú lo cortaste?—Ichigo la tomo entre sus brazos y la alejo un poco para ver su rostro, entonces noto una pequeña abierta en la parte baja de su ceja, la sangre que había brotado de aquella herida ya había secado pero había dejado su rastro por todo el rostro de la pequeña, dándole una apariencia bastante preocupante—Fueron ellas—agrego luego de un momento, asegurando más que preguntando, después de ver semejantes golpees podía imaginar que el corte de cabello había sido a la fuerza._

_Pero que rabia sentía al saber que habían dañado a su princesa solo por su belleza, solo por niñas envidiosas de que una joya tan bella fuera en su escuela, porque para él Orihime era su joya más preciosa y atesorada—Discúlpame por no haber estado ahí… te falle—dijo sintiendo como los ojos comenzaban a arderle._

_Orihime dio un respingo de sorpresa, llena de confusión y tristeza— ¡Ichi-kun, tu no tienes la culpa!—decía mientras las lagrimas seguían derramándose, más el temblor de su voz había desaparecido, Ichigo se aferro a ella, abrazándola con fuerza—No te disculpes, fui yo la culpable por no haber sido más fuerte, además no te preocupes ya crecerá y volveré a ser linda, lo prometo—dijo tratando de animar al pequeño._

_El chico se echo a reír de un momento a otro, enternecido por las palabras de su adorada amiga—Tú nunca dejaras de ser linda, Hime—dijo alejándola de nuevo, atrapando su bonito rostro entre sus manos—Te prometo que jamás volveré a fallarte, siempre te protegeré… pero—agrego mientras limpiaba las abundantes lagrimas de las mejillas de Orihime._

_-¿P-pero?_

_-Pero tu debes prometerme que a partir de ahora—pauso un momento, al fin las pequeñas y saladas gotas cesaron, odiaba verla llorar… lo aborrecía—Una lagrima… solo una, solo una lagrima lloraras ¿esta bien?—termino de decir regalándole la más grande de sus sonrisas._

_La chica asintió imitando el gesto de Ichigo, sonriendo de la misma forma, pero con un brillo más puro e inocente que un ángel—Lo prometo._

_"¿Por qué prometiste que siempre me protegerías?"_

_"Porque tú siempre serás mi bella princesa"_

Luego de una extensa y silenciosa caminata ambos llegaron hasta un gran roble en el parque, donde yacía una pequeña casa de madera que era utilizada por todos los niños que iban a jugar a ese inmenso jardín, entonces ambos recordaron mil y un aventuras que habían vivido en aquel lugar, aquel parque que presencio cientos de batallas contra dragones, invasiones extraterrestres y un sinfín de juegos locos inventados solo por la imaginación de un par de niños.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me caí por intentar subir sin usar las escaleras?—dijo Ichigo mientras recargaba una mano sobre la dura corteza del inmenso árbol, sonriendo tan suavemente que con trabajos se podría decir que estaba sonriendo, Orihime en cambio había dibujado una gigantesca sonrisa en su rostro y sin previo aviso soltó un débil codazo contra las costillas de Ichigo— ¡Oye!—se quejo el chico mirándola curioso.

-Recuerdo que me lleve un susto de muerte—respondió entre risitas tontas—Siempre fuiste un imán para los accidentes por ser tan impulsivo—agrego abstraída en un millar de memorias.

Ichigo soltó una carcajada, lleno de gracia, ocasionando un tierno puchero en los labios de Orihime—Lo dice la Srita. Moretones y chichones—dijo mirándola con chiste, tal vez él era un imán para los accidentes pero ella era un imán para las heridas.

Y de pronto, tan repentino como una lluvia en tiempos de sequia, Ichigo fue encantado por la calidez del cuerpo de Orihime—Te extrañe—susurro la chica mientras se sujetaba con fuerza a la espalda del chico—Te extrañe mucho.

Tardo unos segundos en asimilarlo pero en cuanto fue consciente de que no era un sueño ni una alucinación abrazo con fuerza la cintura de la chica, aferrándose a ella, obligándola a ponerse de puntillas para poder acurrucarse en su pecho—Estas más alta—musito cerca del oído de la joven.

Orihime rio esporádicamente—Sigues siendo malo para decir lo que sientes—dijo alejando un poco su cabeza para poder encontrarse con los ojos de Ichigo, aquellos ojos color chocolate que ponían a girar el mundo bajo sus pies mientras el tiempo se congelaba—Vamos… solo dímelo y te disculpare por lo de esta tarde—por un momento Ichigo pudo jurar que Orihime había sido… ¿coqueta?, sacudió la cabeza deshaciendo de ese pensamiento tan absurdo.

-También te extrañe ¿de acuerdo?—admitió luego de unos instantes.

-Lamento haberme comportado tan distante esta mañana, pero no sabia que decir, así que se me ocurrió…

-Se te ocurrió llamarme por mi apellido como si fuera un completo extraño ¿verdad?—la interrumpió usando un tono de voz amable pero lleno de gracia—De verdad que eres torpe Hime—agrego sonriendo, ocasionando que la chica se sonrosase abochornada por el comentario

-Casi 19 meses sin verte, Un año sin saber de ti ¿Qué esperabas?—dijo riendo—La que merecía una mejor bienvenida era yo, después de todo tú fuiste quien me dejo en el olvido—termino de decir siendo algo sarcástica, Ichigo se alejó un poco de ella, ya lo sabia, sabia perfectamente que de alguna forma ella se lo reclamaría pero no esperaba una queja tan bien disfrazada ni tan amable— ¿Te parece que los reclamos los dejemos para otro día?—dijo sintiéndose algo culpable pues él sabia que ahí no existía la posibilidad de un "tú también" pues él fue quien dejo de responderle, él fue quien se distancio y ella a pesar de eso continuo buscándolo, enviando cartas que no tendrían respuesta, correos que no serian abiertos y haciendo llamadas que no serian contestadas.

-Esta bien… eso creo que ya lo supere, además también yo deje de buscarte luego de cierto tiempo ¿recuerdas?—dijo animándolo, como siempre había hecho cuando percibía el menor cambio en el rostro de Ichigo.

-Pero…—trato de argumentar pero que iba a decir "Pero era obvio que te hartarías, luego de casi 7 meses sin respuesta yo no seguiría intentando" eso seria echarse la soga al cuello el mismo, así que mejor compuso su respuesta—Lo importante es que estas de vuelta.

-Lo sé—soltó con simpleza mientras se separaba de él, rompiendo el dulce abrazo que los mantenía calientitos a tan tempranas horas de la madrugada—Entonces ¿estamos bien?—dijo aunque en lo profundo de su ser algo pedía a gritos explicaciones, respuestas, quería reclamar, discutir, sacar todo el resentimiento que guardaba.

-Ambos sabemos que no es así—respondió Ichigo, mostrándose ahora completamente serio y tenso ante lo que se suponía vendría— ¿Por qué te fuiste tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué aplazaste más la estancia allá? Tiene que ver con…—no podía ni siquiera pronunciarlo, no podía sin evitar sentir rabia, celos y frustración, Orihime noto de inmediato el nuevo cambio pero no temía ser honesta con él.

-En parte—respondió acompañando a Ichigo en su seriedad—Pero también lo hice porque estaba fascinada con mis clases, mis amigos y Tatsuki-chan era una gran compañía—agrego observando con cautela a Ichigo, el solo gruño y evadió el contacto visual dirigiendo su mirada hacia otro lado, pero ella no quería echarse para atrás, ya se había sacado el tema… ahora se continuaría—Dime, ¿Por qué te olvidaste de mi?—tal vez se había apresurado a preguntarle algo tan drástico pero moría por saber la respuesta.

Ichigo río sarcásticamente y de forma esporádica— ¿Olvidarte, dices?—entonces sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en los de ella—Eso es imposible—aseguro casi haciéndolo sonar como algo sumamente malo, desafortunado para él, ocasionando que Orihime se sintiera algo indignada pero la calma aun reinaba su mente y su cuerpo—Simplemente no podía buscarte, no sé porque pero no podía… era difícil hacerlo mientras te imaginaba siendo tan feliz con él y tu nueva vida, me sentí desplazado ¿sabes?—termino de decir con una mueca extraña en sus labios, arrogante, casi rabiosa.

-¿A-acaso estabas… ce-celoso?—dijo nerviosa, temerosa de la reacción que vendría, pero para su sorpresa las cosas resultaron diferentes a sus expectativas.

-Si—fue lo único que dijo, sonrojándose completamente, tratando de forzar a su mente para brindarle una explicación que fuera más allá de decir "Porque estoy enamorado de ti"—Me molestaba la idea de que me remplazaran tus otros amigos—se excuso vagamente, Orihime alzo una ceja en símbolo de sospecha e incredulidad.

-¿Entonces que tiene que ver Grimmjow en todo esto?

Una vena resalto en su frente, vibrante y llena de rabia por escuchar el nombre de ese bastardo en los labios de Orihime pero sus nervios por querer cubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos le ganaban a la rabia que en ese momento había comenzado a sentir— ¿G-Grimmjow? ¿De que hablas Orihime? Y-yo n-no lo había mencionado en ningún momento—dijo con voz temblorosa.

-¡Aja! Entonces que quisiste decir con tú "siendo tan feliz con él"—dijo, haciendo una cómica y pobre imitación de la voz de Ichigo, pero había logrado poner en jaque al pobre chico—Q-qui-se decir ellos ¡Ellos! ¡ELLOS!—repitió gritando, totalmente rojo de la cara y sudando como histérico, Orihime solo le miro aun mas incrédula pero su naturaleza le impidió ahondar en el tema al ver lo mal que se ponía Ichigo por lo que recurrió a su muy acostumbrado hábito de tratar de mejorar los ánimos de Ichigo y calmarlo con palabras tiernas—Ichigo-kun—le llamó, haciendo que el nervioso chico se pusiera rígido, sus ojos se cerraron mientras su ceño fruncido era levemente turbado por una ceja temblorosa.

-¿Q-Qué su-sucede, Hime?—fue lo único que dijo.

-Él nunca fue tan importante como tú para mi—_"Por eso fue que terminamos en realidad"_—Así que deja de pensar que te remplazó o que cualquier otro te podrá remplazar, recuerda que siempre serás…

-Tú caballero de armadura dorada—dijo riendo mientras su cuerpo lentamente se relajaba a causa de sus palabras.

-Exacto, así que no te preocupes por algo tan tonto como eso—dijo recargando la palma de su mano sobre el pecho de Ichigo—Además ¿Por qué crees que regrese?—sus dedos caminaron sobre la camiseta de Ichigo hasta llegar a sus labios—Vamos, tenemos clase a las 8 de la mañana—dijo dándose media vuelta poniéndose en marcha dejando atrás a un Ichigo muy, muy, muy confundido, tal vez era su imaginación de nuevo pero esta vez podía jurar que Orihime había coqueteado con él y no sé equivocaba pero era una pregunta que nunca tendría respuesta, al menos no por parte de ella.

Cuando pudo reaccionar la chica ya iba muy adelantada en el camino a casa así que acelero su paso para poder alcanzarla, tal vez era muy pronto para decirlo o estaba equivocado pero algo en él advertía que la Orihime que había regresado no era nada parecida a la Orihime que se había ido.


	5. Viejos desconocidos

**Notas y avisos:**

-Los personajes aqui mencionados son propiedad de** Tite Kubo**.

-Todo lo sucedido en este capitulo son **coincidencias.**

_-_Espero les guste :D

-Por cierto, el_ FINAL _de_ SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS _sera publicado dentro de muy poco ;)

* * *

**Capitulo IV.**

**Viejos Desconocidos.**

-¡Orihime, se te hará tarde!—se escucho un estruendoso grito de una madre exasperada a causa de la inexistente respuesta de su hija— ¡Vaya, esta niña se ha vuelto muy perezosa!—dijo mientras miraba una sartén hirviendo donde se cocinaba un delicioso omelette de huevo y salami, el preferido de Orihime, su madre siempre buscaba complacer a su dulce princesa pero le era difícil mantener su buen humor cuando su hija no tendría tiempo ni de cepillar su cabello por quedarse dormida.

-Rangiku trata de ser más comprensiva con Orihime-chan—dijo un hombre de apariencia lo suficientemente madura para parecer un padre pero no lo bastante para lucir mayor de 39 años, su cabello era gris y lacio, sus ojos rasgados, tan pequeños que apenas se podía distinguir su intrigante color azul—Son más de 10 horas de diferencia entre Japón y Estados Unidos.

-¡Bah! Claro que lo sé, Gin—exclamo algo emberrinchada de que su esposo la creyera tan tonta como para no saber una simple diferencia de horarios—Pero debe comenzar a acostumbrarse, sino le saldrán ojeras y perderá todo su encanto para el sexo masculino—agrego tratando de molestar al pacifico padre, que solo bufo en molestia y siguió leyendo el periódico.

De pronto alguien apareció en la cocina, haciéndole compañía al par de casados— ¡No tienes que gritar de esa manera, mamá!—exclamo un pequeño de 14 años de cabellera blanca y un par de ojos color azul intenso, tan intenso como los de su padre pero igual de grandes que los de su madre.

-¡Que malo eres Shiro-kun!—exclamo haciendo un infantil puchero mientras se acercaba a servir el omelette sobre uno de los platos de la mesa— ¡Eres un cruel con tu preciosa y perfecta madre!

El chico frunció el ceño exasperado por lo infantil que podía llegar a ser su madre—Papá podrías pedirle a tu esposa que deje de actuar como una niña de 2 años—dijo con una voz ronca pero tranquila—Mi hermana no tarda en bajar… así que dile que puede dejar de gritar como loca—agrego mientras llenaba un tazón con cereales sabor chocolate.

-Ya lo escuchaste Rangiku—dijo Gin sin mirarla, pues sabia que estaría mirándolos amenazadoramente por la complicidad entre padre e hijo, la bella mujer hizo una mueca de enfado y se volvió hacia la estufa, murmurando que si su adorado Sora estuviera presente la defendería de su cruel esposo y su gruñón hijo, pero para su mala suerte, su primogénito había salido desde muy temprano a correr para ejercitarse antes de ir a la universidad.

Luego de un rato más Orihime apareció en la cocina, deslumbrante como siempre, su cabello hoy lucía más ondulado de costumbre por lo esponjado que le había quedado pero era una apariencia que no le quedaba nada mal, de hecho hasta su propio hermanito pudo notar lo bella que se veía-¡Así piensas ir a la escuela Nee-san!—exclamo Shiro luego de un instante al verla con una falda tableada de mezclilla a la mitad del muslo su hermanito se sintió casi ofendido de solo pensar en toda la atención que llamaría su bella hermana.

-¿Eh?—dijo algo asustada por la reacción de su hermanito— ¿Qué tiene de malo?—dijo halando un poco la playera tipo polo color blanco, su mirada viajo por todo su atuendo, desde la blusa hasta sus tenis azul marino _"Creo que la falda no fue buena elección para el día de hoy" _pensó arrepintiéndose un poco de su decisión.

Su madre se acercó a ella y golpeo suavemente su cabeza—No tiene nada de malo señorita, no hagas caso a tu pequeño y loco hermano—dijo volteando a ver al par de hombres en la mesa con una mirada que solo decía "Si le dicen algo los matare a ambos", no permitiría que su marido dijera algo ni que su pequeño hijo se comportara de forma posesiva con su hermana, pero no hubo necesidad de decirlo con el simple gesto de terror que ambos hicieron al sentir la fiera mirada de Rangiku, ella se dio por enterada de que no habría más criticas y regresando su mirada a Orihime, agrego—La próxima vez levántate más temprano, ahora apresúrate a desayunar—ordeno, la chica inmediatamente se sentó, sintiéndose animada y hambrienta.

-¿Tienes pasta de judías rojas, mamá?

_"Te ves gracioso cuando frunces el ceño, Ichigo"_

_"¿Es un halago o solo intentas molestarme?"_

Ya solo faltaban 25 minutos para las 8 de la mañana, o al menos esa era la hora que indicaba el reloj de Ichigo, una tenue sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar que su cita matutina era muy impuntual… _"¿Cita?... Idiota solo la acompañaras a la escuela… no es una cita" _pensó a los pocos segundos que la palabra cita retumbo en su mente, de pronto pasos acelerados llamaron su atención— ¡Buenos días, Ichigo-kun!—exclamo una melodiosa voz a los cuatro vientos, Ichigo la miro _"¡Linda!"_ dijo para sus adentros, pero antes de que pudiera apreciar completamente lo bella que lucia Orihime, su cuerpo se movió puramente por instinto y se abalanzo sobre de ella en busca de atraparla y evitar que su frágil cuerpo impactara contra el suelo.

-¡Eso dolió!—se escucho, un momento después del impacto, Ichigo había golpeado bruscamente el pavimento fío y húmedo, pero el dolor desapareció de su sistema cuando observo con claridad la escena.

Unas deliciosas piernas blancas atrapando su cintura mientras sus manos reposaban en las caderas de una preciosa y curvilínea mujer de cabellera naranja, entonces sus mejillas se pusieran tan rojas como un tomate y su corazón se detuvo tal cual el de un vampiro— ¡H-Hime!—exclamo alejándola de él, ocasionando que la pobre chica terminara de un sentón en el suelo.

Si, tal vez no era la primera vez que tenía tan cerca a una mujer de él, después de todo había dejado de ser un niño desde hacia mucho tiempo pero Orihime era otra historia, una muy diferente a sus aventuras de verano y sus deslices de una noche, simplemente el hecho de tenerla de esa forma tan poco común pero tan poco intima le ocasionaba una especie de infarto, era la única explicación que se necesitaba para dar a entender lo que ella significaba para él, siendo otra chica simplemente la hubiera quitado de encima, ayudándola a levantar y sus mejillas permanecerían igual de pálidas que las de un zombie.

-¡Ichi-kun, no tenias porque aventarme de esa forma tan ruda!—exclamo mientras sobaba su pierna algo adolorida, Ichigo se reincorporo y le dio una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, a lo cual la chica respondió de inmediato, aceptando su ayuda, ya de pie la chica se intereso por el color de las mejillas del chico— ¿Estas bien?—pregunto preocupada.

-E-e-e… S-si… creo—dijo nervioso mientras rascaba su nuca, Orihime lo miro curiosa _"¿Acaso él esta nervioso?"_ pensó _"Se ve lindo cuando esta nervioso"_ sus labios no pudieron evitar torcerse en una linda y rara sonrisa que no paso desapercibida, así que el joven tomo las riendas de su cuerpo y se calmo lo más rápido posible— ¿De que te ríes? No le veo nada gracioso a tu torpeza—dijo mientras su ceño se fruncía mientras el rojo granate de sus mejillas disminuía progresivamente, la chica paso de sonreír a hacer un tierno puchero.

-¡Que malo eres Ichi-kun, no me burlaba, además no es mi culpa que la banqueta tenga un hoyo en medio de ella!—se quejo cruzándose de brazos algo encaprichada con la actitud de su amigo.

-No soy mal—dijo con desinterés— ¡Venga! Vámonos que se hará tarde y no quiero escuchar los estúpidos regaños de Ishida—agrego poniendo la mochila sobre su hombro, Orihime le desconcertó el cambio tan repentino de actitud de Ichigo pero sin ánimos de discutir solo asintió sonriente y tomo su bolsa con ambas manos, poniéndose en marcha.

Mientras se dirigirán en silencio hacia la parada de autobús, el par de peli naranjas iban sumergidos en sus pensamientos, Ichigo solo podía pensar en lo infantil e idiota que era por actuar así _"Ni que fuera la primera vez que te pasa algo como esto"_ pensó algo molesto, mientras que por otro lado Orihime se debatía entre mortificarse por la penosa situación que apenas comenzaba a asimilar o concentrarse en lo atractivo que lucia Ichigo con la playera negra de mangas largas y sus pantalones de mezclilla obscura _"¡Se ve tan guapo!"_ pensó casi gritando de la emoción, como si fuera una fanática conociendo a su ídolo favorito _"¡Cálmate Orihime! Solo es Ichigo-kun"_ sus ojos se enfocaron en el serio y fruncido perfil de Kurosaki, notando algo extraño.

-¿Ahora te dejas las patillas?—pregunto algo entrometida, pero desde que recordaba, su adorado amigo jamás uso las patillas largas, ni siquiera… — ¡También el cabello! ¡¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi mejor amigo?—dijo con una expresión rara en el rostro entre emocionada y extrañada.

-¡¿De que hablas Orihime?—exclamo pegando un brinco por la forma tan estruendosa como dijo las cosas—Solo esta más largo y las deje crecer no es la gran cosa—agrego mirándola algo asustado por la forma en la que ella lo analizaba, sus ojos destellaban ansiosos y curiosos.

- ¡Pero tu jamás habías dejado crecer tu cabello por más de dos centímetros, ni aunque te rogué que lo hicieras miles de veces nunca lo hiciste!—exclamo la chica girando alrededor de Ichigo tratando de encontrar algo nuevo— ¡Ichigo-Kun ¿por qué quieres lucir más guapo?—agrego deteniéndose frente a él con una mirada inquisitiva.

Ichigo solo pudo procesar una parte de la frase _"¿Acaso ella me considera…?"_ pensó buscando terminar la frase a viva voz— ¿Guapo?—fue lo único que dijo, ocasionando que un tierno "¿Huh?" saliera de los labios de Inoue en interrogación, parecía no entender lo que su amigo trataba de decirle—Dijiste más guapo… así que ¿me consideras guapo, Hime?—dijo con un tono de voz que se antojaba seductor por la forma en que las palabras se deslizaron en sus labios, la piel de Orihime se erizo a causa de la ronca voz de Ichigo, lo miro fijamente haciendo un intento fallido de que el rubor de sus mejillas pasara desapercibido.

-¿E-eh?—soltó algo alterada—Yo... bueno… etto… como decirlo—balbuceaba moviendo nerviosamente su cabeza de un lado a otro, era extraño tener este tipo de conversaciones con Ichigo— ¿No sabes como decir que, Orihime?—la forma en que Ichigo pronuncio su nombre la derritió, lo había hecho tan dulce y hechizantemente que no puedo evitar que las palabras se le escaparan de la boca.

-¡S-si, yo creo que Ichigo-kun es muy, muy guapo!—sus manos taparon su boca inmediatamente, no quería decírselo así, gritando y completamente roja pero no pudo evitarlo, su mente trabajo en busca de no lucir tan ridícula actuando tan nerviosa e infantil, pero lo único que se le ocurrió decir no sonó tan bien como lo había hecho en su mente—De-desde siempre-pre has sido mu-muy gua-guapo, in-incluso de pe-pequeño lo fuiste—dijo arrepintiéndose al ultimo instante_ "¡Tonta! Ahora va a pensar que te gusta o algo así… ¡Dios mío, solo desaparéceme!"_ pensó embriagando sus mejillas de un color tan rojo como el rubí.

Las cejas de Ichigo se levantaron en sorpresa al ver el rostro de Orihime, una parte de él se sentía eufórico al escuchar que su amada princesa lo consideraba atractivo pero la otra parte se sentía algo mal por haberla abochornado de esa forma así que no quiso ahondar en el tema, con ternura golpeo la frente de la chica con su dedo índice—Vamos, el autobús esta por pasar—dijo acariciando la cabellera de Orihime antes de caminar rápidamente hasta la esquina de la calle.

Por unos instantes la chica se quedo en shock, ¿De verdad había sucedido lo que había sucedido? Y ¿Desde cuando Ichigo Kurosaki era tan considerado? Por lo general, en tiempos pasados se hubiera burlado de ella por tartamudear y sonrojarse, haciendo mofa sobre las palabras que hubiera dicho o las cosas bochornosas que hubiera hecho, pero esta vez, esta vez la había consolado mientras que cambiaba el tema, porque para ella esa caricia en su cabello no era otra que la que solía darle cuando algo malo sucedía y quería animarla _"Creo que no solo el cabello cambio" _pensó antes de ponerse en marcha para alcanzar al chico y tomar su autobús.

_"Orihime… Dime ¿Por qué regresaste con él? Y no me mientas, no te atrevas"_

_"Porque es más sencillo… es más fácil perdonarlo a él, más fácil que perdonarte a ti"_

La hora del almuerzo al fin había llegado, después de tantas horas escuchando cientos de enfermedades, soluciones, medicamentos, partículas contaminantes, intoxicaciones y demás cosas que podrían abrumar a cualquiera que no le tuviera verdadero amor a la medicina y sus implicaciones, los estudiantes de medicina disfrutaban de un merecido descanso en la cafetería de su edificio, batas blancas inundaban el pequeño lugar, de no ser por los colores, estilos y peinados de las distintas cabelleras, esa estancia podría pasar como el doble de un paisaje de invierno.

-¡Ishida-kun eso es realmente gracioso!—decía Orihime mientras se retorcía de la risa, mientras que Ichigo miraba al auto proclamado genio con una mirada asesina por lo que acababa de contarle a Orihime, pero el oji azul no había podido evitar contarle aquella anécdota tan bochornosa del peli naranja— ¡No puedo creer que hicieras eso Kurosaki-kun!—dijo mientras limpiaba las pocas lagrimas que había derramado por tanto reír.

-Es Ichigo, Orihime—la corrigió sin molestarse, estaba más ocupado en mandarle un aura asesina a Uryuu mediante el pensamiento—Lo siento Ichigo-kun, aun así no puedo creer que en verdad te hayas desmayado después de ver un cadáver, ¡Vamos! ¿Dónde queda la curiosidad científica y el instinto medico?—dijo volviendo a reír.

-¡Me sentía mal del estomago!—se defendió el peli naranja— ¿Es tan difícil de entender? ¡Me sentía muy mal y el cuerpo estaba echo un asco, completamente descompuesto!—agrego tratando de justificar aquel terrible recuerdo, puesto que para un medico, una reacción de ese tipo, era algo humillante y sumamente bochornoso, digno de burlas y merecedor de chistes crueles, pero lo era aun más si se trataba de un chico como Ichigo que trabajaba arduamente día a día para mantener su actitud y fama de chico malo.

-Aun así sigue siendo patético Kurosaki—dijo Ishida mientras acomodaba sus lentes sobre el tabique perfecto de su nariz recta, ganándose un estruendoso e infantil gruñido por parte de Ichigo—Y bueno, ¿a ti nunca te sucedió algo parecido en tu antigua escuela, Inoue-san?—agrego curioso dirigiéndose a Orihime.

Los ojos de Ichigo brillaban intrigados, la chica sacudió su cabeza con sencillez—Desmayarme jamás, aunque una vez me paso algo que ocasiono que todos se rieran de mi—dijo sonrosando sus mejillas mientras sacudía su cabello—Una vez tuvimos una practica en el laboratorio, teníamos que diseccionar a un pequeño conejito, era tan lindo y esponjoso que simplemente no pude hacerlo, así que la profesora para presionarme me dijo que si no lo hacia reprobaría el examen semestral, entonces con mucho miedo y lagrimas en los ojos le hice un corte pero lo hice tan mal por el miedo que ocasione que el conejito saltara de dolor aun estando anestesiado y empezó a derramar sangre y no… simplemente fue terrible, entonces a partir de ese día tuve que ser mas fría porque a menudo tendríamos ese tipo de pruebas y no me iba a comportar así siempre—termino de relatar su vieja historia, ocasionando ternura en los chicos, de solo imaginarla y al pobre conejito no podían evitar sentirse llenos de simpatía y cariño hacia la chica.

De pronto el teléfono de Ishida timbro indicando un mensaje de texto había llegado, el chico con tranquilidad tomo el aparato para poder leer el texto:

**De: Ishida Ryuuken**

**Necesito que vengas al hospital, tu abuelo quiere verte antes de entrar a la cirugía, además preciso que me asistas en ella, ya le avise a tu director así que te quiero aquí de inmediato.**

El chico de lentes suspiro algo fastidiado, la idea de tener que soportar a su padre durante horas en la misma habitación, indicándole todos sus errores y tratando de enseñarle lo que ya sabía, no era uno de sus planes favoritos y mucho menos si tenia que perder sus clases pero solo porque su abuelo estaba implicado iría sin quejarse—Bueno me voy, mi padre requiere de mi presencia—dijo mientras se ponía de pie, llevando consigo la charola donde estaban sus alimentos—Nos vemos Inoue-san, Kurosaki—se despidió mientras caminaba fuera del lugar, dejando al par de chicos de cabellera extravagante solos.

El silencio reino por unos instantes, era increíble que después de tantos años de conocerse y tanto tiempo sin verse sintieran que no tenían de que hablar, pero no duro por mucho tiempo ¡Gracias a Dios!—Y bueno… ¿de que quieres hablar Orihime?—dijo Ichigo, siendo él quien rompiera aquel momento tan escaso de ruido.

-De...—dijo dudosa, tenia tantas cosas en mente pero al final gano la más importante—De nosotros.

-¿Nosotros?—Ichigo la miro algo sorprendido, no esperaba esa respuesta.

-Si—respondió la chica dando un pequeño salto de emoción—Platiquemos sobre este tiempo en el que no hemos estado juntos, algo en mi siente que las cosas han cambiado desde que me fui así que comencemos con eso, con preguntas… ¿Recuerdas nuestro juego de preguntas?—dijo sintiéndose algo entusiasmada por tener la oportunidad de al fin saciar sus incesantes preguntas y curiosidades que se habían generado desde el momento que había pisado suelo japonés.

-Si, lo recuerdo—dijo Ichigo sonriendo tenuemente—Esta bien, juguemos, pero esta vez sin tirar una moneda, mejor cada quien preguntara por turno—agrego poniendo de su parte, no era muy dado a este tipo de cosas pero si su princesa quería algo, ella lo obtenía, al menos así había sido desde que tenia memoria, si Orihime pedía las estrellas, él subiría por ellas, Orihime pedía la luna, él la bajaría para ella.

-Muy bien, iré primero yo ¿de acuerdo?—Ichigo solo asintió—Bien… ¿película favorita?

-El padrino y lo sabes—respondió con sencillez, al menos eso aun no cambiaba—Mi turno, ¿comida favorita?

-Macarrones con pasta de judías y helado de vainilla—exclamo ocasionando una expresión verde del asco en el rostro de Ichigo— ¿En serio sigues con eso de comer porquerías?—exclamo Ichigo sintiéndose nauseabundo— ¡Que malo eres! No es ninguna porquería, así como a ti te gusta el pan tostado con crema de avellanas y mermelada de fresa con un poco de chocolate, a mi me gustan los macarrones con pasta de judías y helado de vainilla—se defendió.

-Pero eso es normal, en cambio… eso—se detuvo al mirar los ojos de cachorrito herido de Orihime, ¡ah esos ojos! No podía resistirse—Esta bien, no es una porquería, admito que cuando me diste a probar no sabia tan mal—la chica sonrió, extasiada por obtener la razón—Gracias Ichi-kun, bueno es mi turno… veamos… ¡ah si! ¿Color favorito?—dijo Orihime.

-Rojo, ¿Deporte favorito?

-Amo el Tenis, ¿Deporte favorito?—algo diferente, Ichigo recordaba el amor de Orihime por la natación, pero que más daba.

-Sigo enamorado del futbol americano, pero ya no lo practico, sabes como es nuestra carrea—respondió con simpleza, se canso un poco de preguntas tontas así que comenzaría con sus verdaderas intrigas—Además de… él—dijo con acidez— ¿Qué otro novio has tenido?—le costó, le costó mucho hacer esa pregunta pero debía hacerla, Orihime se sintió algo nerviosa pero agradecía al cielo que al fin la platica se pusiera al nivel que ella quería.

-Solo él y fue por poco tiempo… me parece menos de 6 meses—dijo tratando de que hasta ahí llegara el tema de Grimmjow, no era que le doliera o le molestara hablar de su ex novio pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía incomoda hablando de él con Ichigo— ¿Cuántas novias has tenido?—agrego muerta de curiosidad.

Ichigo trago saliva, su estomago se había hecho un nudo, esa pregunta… más bien la respuesta no le traería buenas consecuencias—N-novias… ninguna—la chica le miro mostrando que esa respuesta no le satisfacía en nada, algo que Ichigo comprendió de inmediato—Bueno, llamémoslas así… digamos que no muchas ¿mejor?—Orihime sintió que su corazón ardía molesto, pero no sabia la razón— ¡Ah!—soltó de forma fría, de pronto sus ánimos se bajaron y el silencio reino de nuevo.

Luego de unos minutos de ruido muerto— ¿Todo bien Orihime?—se animo a decirle Ichigo, la chica sacudió la cabeza como despabilándose para luego asentir con suavidad—S-si, lo siento me perdí en el espacio, te toca preguntar—dijo, confundiendo un poco a Ichigo.

Ambos siguieron el tonto juego durante el resto del día, incluso estando en clases continuaban preguntándose cosas mediante papelitos, pero les resultaba interesante pues descubrieron cosas que no tenían idea que habían sucedido o cambiado en la vida del otro y también comprobaron cuantas cosas seguían igual, por ejemplo Ichigo había descubierto Orihime seguía temiendo a los truenos pero amando la lluvia, sus libros favoritos ahora eran acerca de romances sobrenaturales o alienígenas, ahora era gran fanática del cine, permanecía aterrada de las serpientes, su primer beso había sido horrible y ahora tenia más experiencia en cuanto a tratar hombres (cosas que no le causaban ningún tipo de gracia al chico), por su parte Orihime descubrió que Ichigo ya no era más un niño con desinterés hacia el genero femenino (cosa que no le agrado) pero no quiso ahondar en detalles, también ahora su amado amigo parecía tener inclinación por series y comics acerca de muertos vivientes, disfrutaba de los videojuegos, seguía admirando a Willian Shakespeare, sus gustos musicales no habían cambiado en nada, también ahora se dejaba crecer un poco la barba para parecer más maduro, y cosas por el estilo, al final de cuentas muchas de las intrigas que ambos retenían en lo profundo de sus corazones habían sido disipadas.

Pero no todo había sido bueno, ambos habían enfrentado una realidad que no deseaban que existiera, tal vez habían sido amigos desde que estaban en el vientre de sus madres pero ahora, las cosas eran diferentes, pues a pesar de haber compartido casi toda su vida juntos, para mala suerte del par de chicos la puntuación del juego había favorecido a las cosas que habían cambiado que a las cosas que permanecían igual, tal vez seguían siendo Ichigo y Orihime, el par de chicos con cabellera estrafalaria, belleza física y poseedores de una amistad más fuerte que la distancia pero…

Simplemente ya no eran los mismos, en esencia ya no, ahora solo eran viejos desconocidos.


	6. ¡Que los juegos empiecen!

**Notas y avisos:**

-Los personajes aqui mencionados son propiedad de** Tite Kubo**.

-Todo lo sucedido en este capitulo son **coincidencias.**

_-_Espero les guste :D

* * *

**Capítulo V.**

**¡Que los juegos empiecen!**

El tiempo pasaba volando, tan rápido como un auto de carreras, tantos acontecimientos habían sucedido desde la llegada de Orihime a Japón, su fiesta de bienvenida, un viaje familiar entre la familia de Ichigo y la de Ishida, el primer periodo de exámenes, la bienvenida de la primavera, en fin, cientos de cosas habían sucedido en el transcurso de los días, cosas que habían logrado unir al par de peli naranjas de nuevo, al parecer la convivencia diaria y el cariño que se profesaban desde que tenían memoria, habían podido sobrepasar las heridas que la distancia y la actitud de ambos habían generado en ellos, algo que para Kurosaki Ichigo significaba algo más malo que bueno pues ahora estaba más enamorado que nunca de la chica, el haberla sentido perdida había logrado que el la valorara aun más, cada segundo que pasaba a su lado para él valía más que el oro.

Pero el día de hoy, en el inicio del invierno, el rebelde estudiante de medicina con cabellera estrafalaria tendría nuevas dificultades pues las cosas volverían a dar un giro inesperado, un giro ocasionado por una hermosa chica que llevaba por nombre el de una princesa, de nuevo.

-¡Ishida-kun!—le grito Orihime al chico de gafas y ojos azules que parecía estar perdido entre tanta bata blanca en la cafetería— ¡Estamos aquí!

-¿Para que lo llamas, Orihime? Solo vendrá a molestar—le reclamo Ichigo mientras jugaba con los chicharos en su ensalada, apreciaba a su amigo de la infancia pero a veces resultaba una verdadera molestia pasar muchas horas con él (aunque lo que en verdad sucedía era que no quería compartir a Orihime con él, no al menos hoy).

-¡Que grosero eres Ichigo!—lo regaño.

De pronto llego Uryuu a hacerles compañía, el muy serio estudiante se sentó a lado de Ichigo— ¡No hace falta que lo regañes Inoue-san, él siempre ha sido un verdadero desastre en lo que a modales se refiere!—dijo acomodando sus gafas.

-¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, imbécil?—le reclamo Ichigo poniéndose de pie.

-Lo que tu diminuto cerebro entendió—Ishida lo imito, ambos se acercaron bravuconamente, tratando de intimidarse el uno al otro, Orihime solo golpeo su frente con ansiedad, le desesperaba lo muy tontos que podían ser el par de chicos—Es la segunda vez esta semana que hacen una escena, solo coman, por favor—les suplico un tanto avergonzada al notar las miradas que el resto del alumnado les dedicaba "_Van a pensar que somos unos raros_" pensó nerviosa.

-Agradecele a Orihime—gruño Ichigo mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

-Lo mismo va para ti—lo imito Ishida.

Orihime solo los miraba aturdida, de verdad que siempre le había costado entender esa relación, por una parte parecían odiarse con todo su corazón pero por otra, simplemente eran inseparables, siempre podían contar el uno con el otro fuera la situación que fuera, incluso peleas callejeras—Ishida-kun, dijiste que tenías algo que contarme—dijo después de un rato Orihime, Ichigo la miro con cautela.

-¡Cierto!—exclamo el chico de gafas—Este viernes habrá una fiesta de disfraces, y yo como presidente del consejo estudiantil de la universidad, fui el encargado de su preparación—explicaba tal cual un político, a lo que Ichigo no hizo más que burlarse, interrumpiendo con sus carcajadas la gran e importante explicación de Ishida— ¡Basta Kurosaki! Esto también va para ti—espetó.

-Lo siento—dijo tapándose la boca.

-Bueno como te decía Inoue-san—dijo mirando con enojo a Ichigo—A todos los representantes de las diferentes facultades nos obsequiaron 4 entradas para el baile.

-¿No son gratis?—dijo Ichigo luego de un momento.

-No—le respondió con simpleza—De hecho las están vendiendo, pero bueno, el punto es que les regalare una a cada uno—ambos peli naranjas lo miraron con sorpresa, no esperaban un detalle de ese tipo por parte de Ishida.

-¡¿En serio?—Exclamo Inoue sonriente— ¡Eres increíble Ishida-kun!—grito levantándose de su lugar para ir a abrazarlo, en verdad adoraba a sus amigos la bella chica, y más cuando eran así de detallistas y amables con ella, pero a Ichigo por más bien que le cayera Ishida, y por más entradas que le regalara, no le hacia ni la mas mínima gracia que Orihime estuviera colgada de su cuello como si no hubiera mañana.

-¡Bueno ya fue suficiente de abrazos Orihime!—le gruño separándola del chico, sin arrepentirse de las consecuencias que tendría, prefería escuchar sus eternos reclamos que verla abrazar a cualquier persona que no fuera él.

-¿I-Ichigo-kun?

-Ichigo-kun nada, vámonos ya que el receso esta por terminar—dijo recogiendo la charola de la mesa donde estaban las sobras de su almuerzo, Ishida solo arreglo sus lentes y sonrió de forma burlona, no esperaba menos del peli naranja, no sabiendo con certeza lo mucho que amaba y adoraba a la chica "_Siendo un bruto como él no es de esperarse menos_" pensó, Ichigo arrastro consigo a Orihime, que solo se despedía con las mejillas rojas y lagrimas falsas de Uryuu, quien aun permanecía sentado disfrutando de su delicioso emparedado de pavo, pero antes de darle una gran mordida se despidió de la chica deseándole suerte con el cabeza hueca de Ichigo Kurosaki.

_"Es extraño"_

_"¿Qué cosa, princesa?"_

_"Esto que siento en mi corazón, se siente como si el solo te quisiera a ti"_

Cuando al fin estuvieron muy lejos de la cafetería, Ichigo cayo en cuenta que aun quedaba media hora de su descanso _"Tal vez me adelante un poco" _pensó mirando hacia los lados en busca de un lugar cómodo para sentarse "_¡Ahí!"_ sus ojos se clavaron en uno de los inmensos arboles del campus que llenaban de sombra los jardines, sin esperar más llevo a una muy callada Orihime con él.

-¡Listo!—exclamó contento despertando a Orihime de sus pensamientos—Aquí es perfecto—dijo mientras tomaba asiento, recargándose en la dura corteza del inmenso árbol, la sombra propiciaba un clima temblado bajo esas inmensas ramas llenas de hojas, era bastante cómodo en realidad.

Orihime lo miro por unos momentos para luego sentarse a un lado de él, despertando recuerdos de su infancia cuando solían jugar en el parque cerca de sus hogares—Ichi-kun—lo llamó con voz dulce mientras se acomodaba en el césped.

-Dime Hime—le respondió con ternura mientras observaba los ojos curiosos y grandes de la chica "_Hermosos_" pensó.

-Puedo…etto—dijo sonrosando sus mejillas mientras señalaba las piernas de Ichigo, el chico paseo la mirada de la chica a sus piernas y de sus piernas a la chica, entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería pero ¿No estaban ya un poco grandes como para seguir haciendo esas cosas? La respuesta inmediata fue si, pero al verla con sus mejillas rojas y sus lindos ojos de cachorrito (ojos que siempre ocupaba para salirse con la suya) no pudo negarse, simplemente no pudo hacerlo—S-si—dijo dudoso.

Orihime se recostó sobre las piernas de Ichigo, cubriendo con su larga y ondulada cabellera los jeans del chico, los ojos grises de Inoue se perdieron un poco en los ojos color chocolate de Ichigo, intensos y serios como él, le encantaba poder tener de nuevo la cercanía que siempre habían compartido, era increíble recuperar a su mejor amigo, porque por más grande, diferente, grosero o gruñón que fuera, Ichigo jamás dejaría de ser su mejor amigo "_Aunque yo lo…"_ pensó. – ¿Estas cómoda?—le pregunto el peli naranja con las mejillas un tanto rosadas, se sentía un poco tímido con la situación, y como no sentirse así cuando: 1. La chica llevaba poco de haber vuelto, 2. Hacia años que habían dejado de ser tan encimosos el uno del otro, y 3. ¡Por Dios! Era un chico, tener a una mujer tan hermosa y tan cerca de… bueno podía generar ciertos inconvenientes.

"_Tranquilo Ichigo, Tranquilo_" repetía en sus adentros—Lo estaré aun más si peinas mi cabello—dijo sonriente— ¿Recuerdas? Lo hacías mucho cuando éramos pequeños, me gustaba eso—agrego con tanta inocencia que Ichigo ni siquiera pudo debatirse entre hacer o no lo que ella le pedía, simplemente, rendido ante los encantos de la chica, coloco su mano sobre la larga y sedosa cabellera de Orihime para comenzar a acariciarla.

-¿Te gustaba?—dijo luego de unos momentos, su voz había sido suave y ronca a la vez.

-Si, me encantaba o ¿acaso ya no lo recuerdas?—lo miro un poco, Ichigo solo sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, en verdad no sabía a lo que se refería—Te refrescare la memoria si no lo dejas de hacer—advirtió.

-Como tú quieras Hime.

-¡Perfecto!—exclamo y sus ojos miraron al cielo que se ocultaba tras las gruesas ramas del árbol—Cuando éramos pequeños siempre íbamos al parque del centro ¿recuerdas?—Ichigo asintió un tanto inseguro de en verdad recordarlo—Después de jugar, siempre terminábamos agotados e íbamos a sentarnos al viejo roble, entonces tú siempre me pedias permiso para cepillar mi cabello porque decías que era suave y te gustaba el cosquilleo que te dejaba entre los dedos, ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar…? Bueno, en realidad si es posible, porque hace años que lo dejaste de hacer—lo último lo dijo un poco triste.

-Si, lo sé—dijo Ichigo con la memoria un poco más fresca— ¿Cuándo habrá sido la última vez?—soltó de la nada, clavando sus ojos en el rostro de Orihime, que unos segundos después se había apagado y vuelto triste.

-Fue después de que cortaron mi cabello en secundaria ¿recuerdas?—Ichigo sintió como un escalofrió recorría toda su espina dorsal, ese recuerdo le generaba mucho conflicto interno, a pesar del paso del tiempo, cada vez que recordaba aquel día su pecho se estremecía en impotencia y culpa— ¡Ah!—fue lo único que dijo.

-Ese día fue muy feo ¿ne, Ichigo?—sonrió mientras sus ojos se cerraban tratando de ocultar la tristeza que le generaba esa memoria.

-Si, muy feo.

Después de eso todo fue silencio, ambos se sumergieron en sus pensamientos, recordando, sintiendo, explicando, preguntando un sinfín de situaciones que habían vivido juntos, pero desde que Orihime había regresado ambos habían recuperado cierto brillo peculiar en su mirada, Ichigo se sentía feliz, con ganas de estar sonriendo a todas horas (aunque no lo hiciera por mantener su look "_cool_") sentía que todo volvía a tomar el curso que debía tener, mientras que Orihime se sentía en casa, porque por más alegre y divertida que fue su vida en Estados unidos, simplemente norte américa jamá seria Japón, pues además de que su familia no estaba y los extrañaba con todo su ser, por más egoísta y extraño que fuera, sin Ichigo las cosas no eran grandiosas.

-Nos vamos—susurro Ichigo cuando miro su reloj.

-Si.

_"Me gusta este juego, conquistar o ser conquistado ¿ah?"_

_"Pero recuerda que… yo siempre gano, Ichigo."_

Al fin las clases habían terminado, había sido un día realmente pesado, tenían mucha tarea y demasiado conocimiento adquirido como para poder pensar en otra cosa que no fuera relacionado con la medicina, Uryuu se despidió en cuanto el profesor había dado por terminada la clase, llevaba mucha prisa pues su abuelo iba a ser dado de alta la tarde del día de hoy por lo que quería estar ahí antes de que pusiera un pie fuera del hospital, Ichigo y Orihime caminaban con lentitud y hastió hacia la parada de autobús, estaban exhaustos mentalmente, así que permanecían en silencio, simplemente haciéndose compañía el uno al otro.

Cuando llegaron a la parada, ambos perdieron su mirada en el pavimento de la calle, perdidos en sus pensamientos, pero eso termino pronto pues cierta compañía inesperada apareció de la nada, sorprendiendo a ambos con su gritillo espeluznante— ¡Ichi!—exclamo una chica de cabellera negra hasta los hombros, sus ojos tenían un peculiar color amarillo, era alta y delgada, su rasgos le daban un aspecto lindo y agradable a la vista para ser sinceros.

-¿Kyoshi?—exclamo Ichigo sorprendido— ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Ichi, te he dicho cientos de veces que me llames Yuki!—exclamo molesta colgándosele de un brazo— ¡Odio que seas tan formal conmigo! Después de todo lo que paso entre nosotros, no merezco que me llames así—lo último lo dijo con una voz llena de travesura y picardía, mirando a Orihime con celos, lo cual despertó algo parecido a una revoltura de enojo y curiosidad en el vientre de la princesa.

-¿Qué quieres, Kyoshi?—dijo Ichigo con un tono irritado en la voz, no le hacia gracia lo que había hecho la chica.

-Solo quería decirte que te estaré esperando el viernes en la fiesta—dijo sonriendo maléficamente, con los ojos aun puestos en Orihime, como si retara a la peli naranja a decir o hacer algo que le diera razón suficiente para lastimarla.

-Como sea—le dijo Ichigo, sacudiéndose el brazo de la chica—Si nos disculpas, ya nos vamos—un momento después apareció el autobús que los llevaría a casa— ¡Andando Orihime!—la peli negra refunfuño indignada cuando Ichigo y Orihime subieron juntos, dedicándole una mirada iracunda a Inoue hasta que el autobús avanzo dejándola atrás, si, tal vez Orihime no había hecho nada para merecer su odio pero mientras ella se mantuviera cerca de Ichigo, era razón suficiente.

En el autobús, ambos peli naranjas se mantenían en silencio de nuevo pero ya no pensaban en sus materias o sus tareas, ahora solo pensaban en lo que había pasado con esa niña, algo que a ambos los había molestado, por distintas razones, pero los había molestado, y mucho, Ichigo solo maldecía a la chica por haberse presentado así, sabía que no pasaría mucho para que Orihime le preguntara sobre ella, y tendría que darle una explicación, una muy sincera, algo que en verdad lo asustaba pues no sabia como reaccionaria su amada princesa al saber que esa chica fue uno de sus _affaires_ más largos cuando entro al segundo año de la carrera "_Maldita sea, lo arruino_" pensó.

Por otro lado Orihime solo pensaba en la razón y el porqué de esa sensación de coraje en su estomago, realmente le había molestado la forma en la que se le había colgado a Ichigo del brazo, ¡ah! Y esa estúpida manera en la que lo llamaba _"Ichi",_ como le había purgado eso _"Solo yo le puedo decir así a Ichigo, mi Ichigo"_ pensaba de forma caprichosa, de por si le causaba mucho conflicto saber que Ichigo había tenido sus aventurillas mientras ella había estado lejos, pero una cosa era simplemente saberlo y otra comprobar que era verdad, conocerlas, ver como se le acercaban e intentaban robárselo "_¡Que horror!" _pensó, sintiéndose un poco mal por pensar tantas cosas feas de esa chica pero no podía evitarlo ni quería hacerlo.

El autobús se detuvo, el recorrido a casa había sido largo pero al menos ya estaban ahí, caminando hacia sus casas, Ichigo había tomado la costumbre de dejar a Orihime en la puerta de su casa, así que hoy no seria la excepción—Listo, ya estas en casa—dijo de repente, tratando de romper el incomodo silencio.

-Gracias—dijo Orihime mientras se detenía frente a la puerta, algo en ella, algo que había adquirido en su estancia en Estados unidos se despertó, como si volviera a vivir la situación que la había llevado a eso—Espera Ichigo—pidió cuando noto que el chico caminaba hacia su casa.

-¿Qué sucede?—pregunto curioso.

Orihime dio un enorme respiro antes de hablar, se sentía un poco insegura de lo que estaba por hacer, ya que jamás había hecho algo así, no al menos con Ichigo pero si las cosas se volverían como ella presentía que se volverían no tenia otro remedio.

-El viernes quiero que estés puntual—dijo con una atractiva y seductora seguridad mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de Ichigo.

El peli naranja la miro confundido, realmente no entendía lo que le decía su adorable amiga— ¿Qué?—fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Serás mi cita—exclamo sonriendo con picardía—Prometo que la pasaras bien—agrego ocasionando que las mejillas de Ichigo se sonrojaran a un grado más allá de lo normal, era extraño pero tal vez la forma en la que había dicho las cosas Orihime, había logrado que el estomago de Ichigo hormigueara con intensidad, poniéndolo ansioso por que el viernes llegara.

-No me preocupa eso—dijo componiendo la voz, si ella podía ser coqueta, él también.

Orihime se despidió con un gesto en la mano y una tenue sonrisa, mirando a Ichigo irse, tal vez había hecho una tontería pero ya no le importaba, no le importaba si sus sentimientos por Ichigo parecían notorios para el chico, desde hacia un tiempo había dejado de negárselos a ella misma, así que porque negárselos al resto del mundo, no permitiría que nadie se interpusiera en su camino, ni siquiera una tonta niña que tuvo que ver con Ichigo, si las cosas iban a ser así entonces ella tendría que modificar ciertas cosas.

-¡Que empiece el juego!—exclamo antes de entrar a su casa.


	7. Entre antifaces y disfraces

**Notas y avisos:**

-Los personajes aqui mencionados son propiedad de** Tite Kubo**.

-Todo lo sucedido en este capitulo son **coincidencias.**

**_-De verdad disculpen la mega tardanza pero esta vez no fue mi culpa u.u... mi compu murió como por un mes y en verdad tardaron mucho en arreglarla... de verdad lo siento, pero al fin estoy de vuelta, aunque ya estoy en clases pero prometo tardarme menos en actualizar... los amo, ojala les guste :)_**

* * *

**Capitulo VI. **

**Entre antifaces y disfraces.**

Se sentía un poco idiota en realidad, pero no podía evitarlo, el simple hecho de saberse en esa situación hacia que su estomago hormigueara, ¡Y como no iba a hacerlo! La idea de ser la cita, ¡La cita! De Orihime era simplemente inconcebible en su cabeza, tantas veces, desde que podía recordar, había imaginado ese momento _"¡Dios mio, parezco un maldito puberto! ¡Controlate Ichigo, Controlate!" _pensó mientras sus ojos se deslizaron de la taza de chocolate caliente entre sus manos hasta su muñeca donde estaba su reloj, 9 de la noche, termino de beber su delicioso chocolate y, literalmente, huyo a su habitación, sino se apresuraba no estaría listo para recoger a Orihime, _"Ella fue muy explicita en que te quería puntual idiota" _se dijo a si mismo.

Ya tenía todo planeado, no era muy afecto a jugar a disfrazarse y lucir como un completo payaso, pero no se negaba a lucir un atractivo traje formal con un simple antifaz, eso en época de reyes en la romántica Francia era la descripción perfecta de un "disfraz" masculino y esa misma descripción era la perfecta para Ichigo, todo simple, nada complicado.

Lo mejor del mundo era que su padre, al saber que iría en una cita con su hermosa ahijada (cosa que le costó a Ichigo la mitad del alma poder contarle a su padre) le había ofrecido el uso personal de su preciadísimo y flamante auto deportivo, claro, luego de escuchar un sinfín de consejos acerca de como comportarse con las chicas, como darse a desear, como conquistar, etc. Etc…

Consejos que realmente concibió como estúpidos, e hicieron que se cuestionara seriamente acerca de ¡¿Cómo demonios era posible que su padre, siendo tan imbécil y cavernícola, hubiera logrado conquistar a una mujer tan hermosa y perfecta como su madre?! Por qué de verdad le parecía imposible que un hombre que piense que la mejor forma de conquistar a una mujer es tratándola con frialdad para despertar su interés pudiera si quiera conseguir una cita con una mujer que era más dulce que la misma azúcar. _"Viejo imbécil"_ pensó Ichigo mientras salía de la ducha.

En un santiamén el peli naranja lucia más guapo que cualquier modelo de revista, y no era una exageración, el traje negro, la camisa blanca y los mocasines relucientes junto con su alborotado cabello lo hacían lucir sumamente apuesto.

Mientras se terminaba de preparar su madre entro a su habitación, llena de emoción de que al fin su mayor anhelo se cumpliría, pues desde que habían nacido su amado hijo y su bella ahijada, ella había afirmado incluso a la misma Rangiku que no estaría dispuesta a recibir a otra nuera que no fuera su adorada Orihime, y claro, también el hecho de saber desde siempre lo mucho que Ichigo la amaba (incluso lo supo antes de que el mismo lo notara) la hacían desear con más y más fuerza el momento en el que al fin ese par de cabelleras extravagantes se unieran permanentemente.

-¿Listo, Ichigo?—pregunto con calidez mientras se sentaba en la cama de la habitación.

Ichigo asomo la cabeza desde el baño—No lo sé—dijo un tanto inseguro, no de su apariencia sino de su estado emocional, tenia tantas emociones encontradas que realmente no sabia ni como definir si estaba de pie o sentado, en su estomago todo hormigueaba, su corazón a ratos se aceleraba y a ratos se detenía, y su cabeza, ¡Oh esa cabeza necia!, no dejaba de pensar en cien mil distintas situaciones pero con un mismo desastroso final.

-Tranquilo—dijo su madre sonriendo al ver lo guapo que era su hijo.

-¿Tranquilo?—exclamo mientras se acercaba hasta donde su madre y gran confidente estaba, tenía que sacarlo, y quien mejor que su mamá, la única mujer que tenia su entera confianza después de Orihime— ¡Y si lo arruino! ¿Qué hare? Sabes lo malo que soy con estas cosas, soy pésimo actuando con chicas—dijo atormentándose mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de Mazaki.

-No lo harás mi pequeño, veras que todo saldrá bien—dijo poniendo con ternura su mano sobre el cabello de Ichigo.

-Eso espero mamá, eso espero—dijo angustiado, de verdad que odiaba las situaciones que lo revolvían y lo hacían sentir un reverendo tonto, pero como no se iba a sentir así, si la única persona, en tal vez todo el universo, que lo hacia sentir así era la misma que lo ponía en esas situaciones.

-No sé como… sentirme—sus mejillas se sonrosaron cuando de reojo observo atravez de su ventana el balcón cerrado y tapado con cortinas de Orihime.

Mazaki soltó una risita llena de ternura y calidez, no podía evitar sentir un poco de compasión por su primogénito pero sabía muy bien que en el fondo, más allá de toda la revoltura de emociones y estrés mental de Ichigo, su corazón brincaba lleno de entusiasmo por la noche que tendría—Vamos, vete ya que llegaras tarde.

Ichigo obedientemente se levanto y dio un fugaz beso a su madre antes de tomar su celular y el antifaz que llevaría a la fiesta—No me esperes despierta—pidió, pero antes de cruzar la puerta la voz de su madre lo detuvo.

-Ichigo… solo recuerda que ella no es como las otras chicas con las que has salido—advirtió un tanto seria, por más discreto que fuera su hijo en ese aspecto de su vida, una madre siempre estaba al tanto de absolutamente TODO en la vida de sus hijos.

-Lo sé—fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer a la vista de Mazaki.

_"Ese niño"_ pensó mientras sus ojos se posaron en la portarretrato del escritorio de Ichigo—Tan tontos ese par—dijo al aire al concentrarse en las caritas de Ichigo y Orihime de tan solo 14 años, lucían tan felices en aquella imagen que incluso esa felicidad se le contagio a la misma Mazaki—Pronto—agrego.

_"¿Qué me dices?"_

_"¿Qué te digo acerca de que?"_

_"…Acerca de que te amo…"_

_"¿Qué?"_

_"Me oíste bien, Hime"_

_"…"_

-Hola Sora—saludo Ichigo cuando atendieron a su llamado en la puerta en la residencia de los Inoue, un chico de su altura pero más delgado y de cabellera castaña sonrió ante la visita esperada de su vecino.

-Hola Ichigo, pasa que aún no esta lista… bueno al menos eso dijo mamá, ya sabes como es—dijo mientras le permitía el paso al nervioso peli naranja.

Los ojos color chocolate de Ichigo navegaron en la mueblería de la gran casa, estaba tal y como la recordaba, aunque había pasado un poco de tiempo desde la ultima vez que se había parado en ese lugar no podía evitar sentir que estaba en su propio hogar, lleno de recuerdos y anécdotas dignas de contar a sus hijos pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos con la llegada de un pequeño oji azul con cabellos blancos— ¿Qué hay Kurosaki?—exclamo el pequeño de unos 14 años.

-¿Qué hay Toushiro?—lo saludo, era muy graciosa la relación que Ichigo tenia con el par de hermanos de Orihime, con Sora se llevaba como si fuera un hermano mayor, al cual le guardas respeto pero le tienes la misma confianza que a tus hermanos pequeños, por otro lado, estaba Toushiro, quien era como un amigo seco y sin mucha familiaridad al hablarte, tal vez porque de todos los Inoue era el único que se sentía reacio a la idea de la cercanía que existía entre Orihime e Ichigo, pero que se podía hacer, de los dos, el hermano celoso resulto ser el pequeño.

Se sintió un poco de tensión por la mirada enojada que Shiro le dedicaba a lo más cercano que tenia a un primo, y la mirada de Sora de reproche dedicada a su pequeño hermano por su descortesía a causa de sus celos fraternales infundados-¡Mamá, Ichigo ya esta aquí!—grito Sora acercándose a las escaleras.

-¡En un momento Sora!—grito Rangiku exasperada desde la habitación de Orihime— ¡Bienvenido seas Ichigo-kun!—agrego cambiando el tono estresado del principio por uno maternal y dulce.

-¡Hola tía Rangiku!—saludo con simpleza Ichigo.

De pronto una voz familiar resonó desde la cocina— ¡Hola Ichigo!—exclamo el padre de Orihime, quien había estado ensimismado en él y su lectura del periódico desde antes de la llegada de Ichigo.

-¡Hola tío Gin!—exclamo Ichigo mientras tallaba su cabeza, por alguna razón se sentía extraño al saludar con tanta familiaridad a su tío, pero la realidad era que se sentía extraño porque era la primera vez que se presentaba como la cita de Orihime y no como el ahijado que resulto ser el "uña y mugre" de la princesa de la casa, pero la realidad es que para todos ahí (exceptuando a Ichigo, a Orihime y a Toushiro por sus celos) la situación les resultaba bastante normal, pues todos estaban perfectamente al tanto de lo que Ichigo sentía y siempre había sentido por Orihime, incluso habían hecho una apuesta de mil yenes entre familia sobre cuanto tardarían ese par en tener su primera cita, apuesta que justo esa noche había ganado Sora.

-¡Listo!—grito llena de emoción Rangiku— ¡Sora prepara la cámara!—ordeno a su hijo mayor, entonces el corazón de Ichigo empezó a latir despacio pero con tanta fuerza que podía escucharse el compás uniforme y lento dentro de su pecho con perfecta claridad.

Y en menos de un segundo los 3 hombres presentes en el vestíbulo quedaron boquiabiertos, Orihime lucia hermosa, llevaba un vestido muy especial, sin tirantes y con un corseé negro entallado en la cintura resaltaba perfectamente su voluptuoso pecho, mientras que la parte de abajo era un tanto ampona, simulando el vestido de una bailarina de ballet, con crinolina negra dándole un toque un tanto tétrico, unas medias cubrían sus largas piernas pero permitían percibir el tono pálido de su piel, calzaba unas zapatillas de ballet negras que se ataban con largos y gruesos listones entrelazados a lo largo de su pantorrilla, su cabello estaba peinado en una coleta alta que hacían lucir excepcionalmente bien sus perfectos rizos naranjas, sus ojos, a pesar de estar cubiertos por un sencillo antifaz negro, estaban finamente delineados de color negro con un suave color obscuro sombreando sus parpados, por ultimo sus mejillas coloreadas de rosa y sus labios rojos terminaban por definirla como el significado de la belleza, al menos a los ojos de Ichigo así era.

-Ichigo—dijo un poco tímida la chica al notar la forma tan poco discreta con la que el peli naranja la observaba de pies a cabeza.

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza y carraspeo un poco antes de poder hablar—Orihime—dijo en voz baja.

-¡Gin ven a ver a nuestra princesa!—grito Rangiku casi exigiendo, mientras que Sora se dedicaba a cumplir con entusiasmo la tarea que su madre le había asignado, que no era otra más que sacar cientos de fotos de Orihime desde distintos ángulos, Toushiro solo refunfuñaba en sus adentros acerca de lo corto que era el vestido de su hermana pero su madre lo había amenazado con que si una sola critica o regaño salía de su boca, el soccer se le seria suspendido por todo un mes.

El padre de Orihime al llegar ahí, se acercó y le dio un breve beso en la mejilla a la princesa— ¡Luces muy bien hija!—le dijo sonriendo, sonando al padre más cariñoso y tierno que existía en todo Japón, la chica sonroso aun más sus mejillas mientras su padre corría a abrazar a su bella esposa para felicitarla por el buen trabajo que había hecho al arreglar tan linda a su pequeña niña.

-Bueno, es hora de que se vayan—exclamo Sora al terminar la sesión de fotos de la cual incluso Ichigo termino formando parte.

Gin se acercó hasta la puerta con Rangiku a su lado, abriéndola para permitirles salir al par de peli naranjas—Cuidala bien muchacho—pidió Gin, dirigiéndose a Ichigo—Por favor los quiero aquí antes de las 2—agrego Rangiku mirando risueña al par.

-Adiós mamá, adiós papá—se despidió Orihime—Sora-kun, Shiro-kun, nos vemos mas tarde—dijo antes de cruzar el porche, Ichigo solo se despidió con un simple ademán y se apresuró un poco para abrir la puerta del auto a la bella chica.

Cuando Orihime subió al auto y aseguro su cinturón de seguridad, los emocionados y un tanto metiches miembros de su familia ya habían desaparecido tras la puerta de su casa, lo cual la hizo sentirse un poco más relajada, toda esa situación la tenia nerviosa, nerviosa por su atrevido atuendo, nerviosa por lo apuesto que lucia Ichigo, nerviosa por la sesión fotográfica, nerviosa por todos los consejos de su madre, pero más que nada nerviosa porque esa era su primera… cita con Ichigo.

Cuando Ichigo encendió el motor del auto sus pensamientos fueron silenciados, permitiéndole así poder observar lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y fue ahí cuando cayo en cuenta de una cosa muy peculiar— ¿Por qué tu no vienes disfrazado, Ichi-kun?—soltó de repente, obligando también a Ichigo a salir de sus pensamientos.

-¡Ah perdona!—exclamo y saco de su bolsillo un antifaz negro—Listo—agrego cuando se lo coloco—Ahora soy un espía, ¿Qué te parece?—la forma tan tierna y bromista en la que había pronunciado esas palabras hicieron que Orihime soltara una risita tonta, pero esa breve risita había logrado que ambos se relajaran al fin, olvidándose de la presión social que la palabra cita generaba en ambos, recordándoles quien era su compañía.

-Me parece que luce muy bien Señor Espía—dijo coqueta.

Las mejillas de Ichigo se sonrosaron pero no quiso quedarse atrás—Déjeme adivinar Señorita bailarina de ballet, ¿acaso esta noche interpretara al cisne negro?—y de nuevo ese tono de voz tan seductor, ¡Diablos! Este tipo de juego comenzaba a gustarle a ambos, o al menos se comportaban como así fuera.

-Solo si me lo piden—dijo guiñando uno de sus ojos grises, entonces hubo un breve silencio y mientras la primera luz roja permanecía frente a ellos, ambos recordaron de nuevo.

_"¡Maldita sea! ¿Pero que carajos me pasa?"_ pensó Ichigo.

_"¡¿Pero que estoy haciendo?!"_ pensó Orihime.

Entonces ambos se dieron cuenta que esta noche, no seria solo una noche más.


	8. Insólitos sucesos

**Notas y avisos:**

-Los personajes aqui mencionados son propiedad de** Tite Kubo**.

-Todo lo sucedido en este capitulo son **coincidencias.**

**_-Lo prometido es deuda... mil gracias por sus reviews, el apoyo y la inspiración... disfrutenlo :D_**

* * *

**Capitulo VI**

**Insólitos sucesos.**

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver llegar al par de peli naranjas juntos, nadie podía creérselo, pero con justa razón, pues ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que Kurosaki Ichigo, el chico con fama del más rudo y malhumorado de la facultad de medicina sería la pareja de la chica más hermosa de TODA la universidad? Ningún chico podría tragarse así de fácil una historia como esa, pero una imagen podía hablar más que mil palabras ¿no? Chicos y chicas lanzaban fervientes miradas de curiosidad, celos e impresión, pues a pesar de que entre el alumnado masculino (e incluso profesorado) Orihime fuera considerada casi una diosa, Ichigo no se quedaba atrás en cuanto a tener admiradoras, pues muchas se derretían por el misterioso y explosivo peli naranja.

_"¿Pero que diablos les sucede a todos?"_ pensó Ichigo entre enojado y cohibido por tanta atención, de verdad era muy incomodo, de por si jamás le había gustado llamar la atención (cosa que a causa de su cabello era lo que mas recibía) y además se sentía nervioso por lo que la noche prometía, por lo cual ser el mismísimo centro de atención era lo último que quería, Orihime por su parte solo se concentraba en una sola cosa _"¿Sera que los duendecillos azules me tenderán una trampa esta noche? ¡Kami, ojala que no, no quiero estropear esto con Ichigo!"_ su mente solo trataba de encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta, era gracioso que ante tantas miradas y la compañía que tenia solo pensara en eso, pero en realidad ya había superado esa etapa en la que se sentía apenada por el hecho de que la miraran, ya estaba acostumbrada, la verdad, después de haber sido catalogada durante más de un año (y tal vez para siempre) como la exótica y bellísima estudiante de intercambio en su antigua universidad, esto no era nada, y menos cuando los chicos en Japón eran totalmente opuestos a los norte americanos, gestos como declaraciones esporádicas, halagos atrevidos y obsequios fuera de lugar, no eran algo muy visto en el país Asiático (incluso en su estancia en norte América había recibido cosas por el estilo por parte de chicas lindas) así que verdaderamente para ella recibir este tipo de atención (y a tal grado), solo era un día como cualquiera, por más arrogante que sonara.

-¡Inoue-san, por aquí!—grito una voz a lo lejos, y de pronto todos regresaron a entrometerse a sus asuntos, _"Así es idiotas"_ pensó Ichigo un tanto aliviado por perder la atención de la gente.

-Ichigo-kun, Ishida-kun esta por allá, andando—dijo Orihime despertándolo de sus pensamientos— ¡Hai!—exclamo el peli naranja algo aturdido al sentir la mano de Orihime halando de la suya para guiarlo entre las personas, se sentía bien, era cálida y muy suave la frágil palma de Inoue, Ichigo realmente estaba disfrutando de esa sensación, era genial a decir verdad, incluso podía jurar que su mano hormigueaba y su estomago se estremecía cada que la chica apretaba su mano contra la de él para acelerar el paso.

Luego de empujar y abrirse paso entre la gente, al fin el par de cabelleras extravagantes llegaron a donde, bueno, donde se encontraba aparentemente la única persona que conocían, pues entre tanto disfraz, era algo difícil reconocer rostros— ¡Ishida-kun es un pirata! ¡KAWAII!—grito feliz Orihime al ver lo guapo y a la vez tierno que lucia Uryuu con ese garfio de plástico y un parche en el ojo.

-¡Que lista..!—de pronto unas tremendas carcajadas enmudecieron las palabras del prodigioso futuro doctor— ¡KU-RO-SA-KIIIII!—grito libido de coraje, como odiaba ese tipo de actitudes que su preciada camarada demostraba en ocasiones no muy oportunas.

-¡Luces tan patético, Ishida!—exclamo Ichigo entre risas, a sus ojos el gran genio y sabelotodo trasero arrogante de su amigo lucía lo que le seguía de ridículo.

-¡Callate mono idiota!—le exigió Ishida mientras lanzaba un puñetazo a su estomago, no era muy afecto a la violencia pero esta vez Ichigo se lo había ganado— ¡Imbécil!—dijo al sacarle el aire al pobre Ichigo.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!—exclamo una angustiada Inoue, al ver como el pobre de Ichigo se retorcía entre dolor y carcajadas—Tran-quila Ori-hi-hi-me es-es-toy… bi-en—dijo tratando de respirar entre palabras, sus estruendosas risas habían cesado y ahora solo quedaba una tenue sonrisita con una mueca de dolor—Ishida-kun no tenias por que golpearlo—lo regaño Orihime dedicándole una tierna mirada de reproche.

-Lo siento Inoue-san pero se lo tenia merecido—dijo un tanto arrepentido pero orgulloso de su acción—Veo que vienes de bailarina de ballet siniestra ¿no es así?—agrego cambiando olímpicamente de tema, Orihime asintió sonrosando sus mejillas, feliz de que le diera en el clavo al nombre de su disfraz—Es lindo ¿no crees? Lo hice yo misma, todo gracias a lo que me enseñaste en el club de costura de nuestra preparatoria—se explico sonriente y orgullosa de su obra maestra.

-¡Eras mi mejor aprendiz!—exclamo sonriente al recordar todos esos momentos que vivió con su adorable amiga—Gracias sensei—dijo Orihime bromeando, Ichigo al fin recupero el aliento y recompuso su postura, Ishida si que sabia golpear aunque no lo aparentara, dio un vistazo por todo el lugar, debía admitir que el club que había elegido la escuela para hacer la fiesta había sido una gran elección, todo estaba adornado para la ocasión, la música era sin duda agradable (y a un volumen soportable, no muy exagerado), el bar aparentaba servir muy buenos tragos, el ambiente estaba en su mejor momento, la gente bailaba, reía y parecía pasarla de lo mejor, tal vez las cosas tendrían buena marcha, pero aun así, a pesar de todo lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, una voz en su cabeza seguía repitiéndole los muy desastrosos y posibles finales que podría tener esa noche, cosa que lo seguía manteniendo un poco tenso y ansioso.

Sacudió la cabeza para tratar de relajarse, y el sonido de la risa de Orihime fue su mejor distracción— ¿Qué pasa?—dijo de repente, Uryuu e Inoue viraron sus cabezas a la par para encontrarse con un desconcertado Ichigo—De nada Kurosaki—contesto Ishida con su típico tono arrogante que siempre dirigía al peli naranja—Es que Ishida-san dijo que a pesar de parecer un simio idiota todos los días, hoy habías hecho una buena elección de atuendo—dijo Orihime entre risas, Uryuu solo golpeo su frente a forma de desaprobación e Ichigo levanto la ceja un tanto asombrado, pero no asombrado de forma buena, sino más bien un poco asustado— ¡Eso no es de hombres, Ishida!—exclamo ocasionando que Uryuu le respondiera con un fuerte codazo, que gracias adiós pudo golpear y evitar un golpe grave en sus costillas.

-¡Que malo eres Ichi-kun, Ishida-kun sigue siendo un hombre!—lo regaño Orihime— ¡Malo, malo Ichigo!—decía con sus cachetes inflados tiernamente, a pesar de que quisiera aparentar enojo, su misma naturaleza no se lo permitía, ella era sin duda muy amable y dulce como para poder lucir enojada, y menos por cosas como esas.

-¡Disculpa Hime!—dijo sacudiendo un poco el flequillo de la bella chica— ¡Ven bailemos!—la llamo y la alejo un poco de Ishida, que lo miro con aprobación _"Al fin haces algo bien Kurosaki"._

El ritmo de la música era divertido y sencillo, así que no era muy difícil para Ichigo adivinar como moverse adecuadamente por lo que pudo guiar a la perfección a Orihime, conforme la música avanzaba, Orihime lentamente se acercaba a Ichigo, moviendo con suavidad su cadera, luciendo sumamente sensual a los ojos de mucho, pronto termino pegada al pecho de Ichigo, pudiendo escuchar lo acelerado que estaba el corazón del chico.

-¿Te pongo nervioso… Ichigo?—dijo alejándose un poco de el mientras su dedo índice delineaba la corbata negra del chico.

El peli naranja en un principio se perturbo tanto al escucharla hablar así que por un momento se sintió mudo y quieto tal cual una estatua, pero antes de lucir como un reverendo idiota, sacudió su cabeza y aclaro su garganta-¿Y yo a ti?—dijo antes de tomarla por la cintura y volverla a pegar contra el—Luces hermosa hoy, Hime—susurro en el oído de la chica, usando una voz suave y ronca, ocasionando que la piel de Orihime se erizara.

-Gra-gracias—respondió totalmente roja de las mejillas, pareciendo la exacta copia de una luz roja.

Luego de un largo rato disfrutándose al compas de la música, susurrándose cumplidos, coqueteando el uno con el otro y bailando sumamente juntos, el cansancio venció las piernas de Orihime y la sed ataco la garganta de Ichigo.

El par de peli naranjas buscaron con la mirada a Uryuu para poder descansar un rato en su compañía, cuando al fin lo localizaron Ichigo se acercó a él y le dijo—Traeré bebidas ¿de acuerdo? Cuida de ella—advirtió Ichigo mientras se ponía en marcha hacia el bar, no se preocupaba en dejar a Orihime un momento pues se quedaría bajo la custodia de Uryuu ¿Y quien mejor que Ishida para cuidarla?

-En seguida vuelvo Hime.

-Esta bien, Ichigo.

-No olvides el hielo, Kurosaki—la silueta de Ichigo pronto desapareció entre el cumulo de brujitas, súper héroes, monstruos y princesas que parecían llenar al tope el lugar.

Era un poco difícil pero entre más aceleraba el paso más sencillo parecía hacerse, pero más le recordaba porque odiaba este tipo de lugares, el calor, el sudor y el exceso de gente a su alrededor más el escandalo musical y los gritos de las personas no parecían hacer una buena combinación, a pesar de lo bien que se sentía con el ambiente hacia un momento, no podía evitar comenzar a sentirse molesto, una grueso y prominente vena empezaba a resaltar sobre su frente ¿Qué acaso la gente no podía tener modales y en vez de esperar a ser empujados, simplemente retirarse para dejar pasar a las personas? No verdad, sencillamente no podían hacer eso.

Y para colmo— ¡¿A dónde vas Ichi-kun?!—exclamo una muy odiosa y aguda voz en la oreja de Ichigo, _"¡Carajo!"_ pensóapretando la mandíbula, era lo último que le faltaba: una molesta ex. — ¿Kyoshi?—dijo al mirar a una chica exageradamente maquillada y estruendosamente vestida en un muy pésimo intento de lucir como la cenicienta.

-¡Ay, Ichi-kun, obvio soy yo! ¿Qué no me reconoces?—dijo con su muy odiosa voz, _"Kami… ¿De verdad salí con… eso?" _pensó algo asustado Ichigo al darse cuenta lo muy fea que lucia la chica.

-¡Entre tanta cosa que traes puesta, es difícil hacerlo!—grito a un lado del oído de la chica, haciendo que ella se retirara un poco de su lado—Es molesto ¿cierto?—agrego mirándola burlón—No necesitas gritar para que te escuche—comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia al bar.

-¡Ugh, que genio!—dijo enfurruñada la chica, y le siguió el paso, tratando de atraparlo para cumplir su objetivo de platicar de él y tal vez conseguir que bailaran juntos, ambos empujaron gente hasta al fin conseguir un espacio en la barra del bar.

-Dos tequilas y una soda de uva—dijo Ichigo al bar tender, realmente había olvidado preguntarle a Orihime que era lo que le gustaba pero algo en el asumió que eso le gustaría, era una soda de uva, a Orihime le encantaban las sodas de uva ¿cierto? Al menos eso le dijo uno de los tantos recuerdos que tenía de Orihime bebiendo sodas de uvas, _"Además ella no bebe alcohol ¿verdad?"_ pensó.

-¿Para quién es la soda?—pregunto una entrometida Kyoshi.

-No te importa o ¿si?—respondió con frialdad, pero era la única forma en la que sabía tratar a esa chica, con el resto de sus excitas podía llevar una relación relajada y casual, pero con esta chica, ¡Dios! Realmente se preguntaba como había podido lograr tolerarla por 3 meses.

-Es obvio que no es para ti, tu bebes… bastante—dijo casi riendo, recordando como fue la vez que se conocieron—Es para tu amiguita la pelirroja ¿no? La que es tu cita de paso—la ultima parte la dijo con tanta acidez que hasta Ichigo sintió que había escuchado una oración llena de malas palabras y graves insultos refiriéndose a Orihime.

-A) te sigue sin importar—dijo mirándola molesto—Y b) no es pelirroja, ni de paso—lo ultimo lo dijo burlonamente, sabiendo el berrinche que estaba apunto de ocurrir, pero ni modo, eran los gajes del oficio, de por si no era un chico con mucho tacto ni mucha amabilidad, así que si la persona era odiosa no era de esperarse que fuera lo que nunca es.

-Bueno, rojo o café, su cabello sigue siendo horrible… y falso—dijo tratando de disimular su enojo, pero estaba que se moría de celos, odiaba ver a Ichigo con ella, en si con cualquier chica, pero ella, Orihime, le resultaba aun más intolerable.

-Lo dices por experiencia ¿o que?

-¡Callate idiota!—le grito haciendo que el bar tender que se acercaba con las bebidas de Ichigo pegara un brinco del susto, mirándola como si fuera una fugitiva del manicomio de la ciudad—Me molesta que me trates así ¿sabes?

Ichigo solo la miro con desdén y sonriendo burlonamente al darse cuenta que la chica cumplió con sus expectativas— ¿Por qué?

-Por todo lo que sucedió con nosotros.

-Nada sucedió entre nosotros—dijo Ichigo recibiendo sus bebidas—Gracias—agrego dirigiéndose al Bar tender.

-¿Seguro?—dijo sarcástica, entonces Ichigo lo vio venir, y no se sintió nada contento por lo siguiente—Eso no lo decías cuando te acostabas conmigo ¿o si?— ¡Kaboom! La bomba exploto.

-Eres tan graciosa Kyoshi—comenzó a decir Ichigo, no se sentía enojado pero si muy tenso y el comentario de la chica no había sido de mucha ayuda, así que tal vez se descargaría un poco con ella—Tu misma lo dijiste "acostaba", ya madura y superame, es molesto que me ruegues tanto, así que porque no me haces un favor y te vas a molestar a otro lado—termino de decir.

-¿Rogarte? Sueñas Ichigo Kurosaki, solo estoy jugando—dijo retadoramente, Ichigo enarco una ceja y un tanto harto de la presencia de Yuki, tomo entre sus manos el par de vasos y la lata fría para ponerse en marcha de vuelta con su muy agradable cita.

-¡Nos vemos Kyoshi!—dijo pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso de vuelta, la chica le llamo—Kurosaki, ¿te gustaría que ella se enterara de mi?—entonces su sonrisa de burla desapareció y los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron algo turbados—No me amenaces.

-No lo hago, solo te pregunto, Ichigo.

-¿Quieres jugar a esto?—dijo mirándola con cautela, eso ya no le había gustado, en realidad era algo que le molestaba, sabía muy bien que si Orihime se enterara de todas sus aventuritas, sobre todo con Kyoshi Yuki, su oportunidad con la princesa estaría extinta.

Yuki sonrió ampliamente cuando algo a lo lejos cautivo sus ojos—Mejor vete ya, que tu… "noviecita", parece haber encontrado pareja—entonces los ojos de Ichigo viajaron de la odiosa mujercita hasta la llamativa cabellera naranja de Orihime.

-¡Maldita sea!—dijo lanzando los vasos y la soda al suelo, despareciendo a exagerada velocidad de los ojos de Yuki. –Te metiste en serios problemas Ichigo Kurosaki—dijo para si misma mientras levantaba la lata de soda—Muy serios—soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

_"Eres tan hermosa Orihime…"_

_"¡Basta, Ichigo! Me haces sonrosar."_

_"Me encanta hacerlo."_

Un chico de cabello negro como la noche y ojos verdes como las esmeraldas disfrutaba de la compañía de una hermosa bailarina de ballet, que giraba y reía a causa de su serio acompañante, el joven llevaba un traje colonial, bastante conservador y serio, como su personalidad, haciéndolo parecer como uno de los caballeros de las historias de Jane Austen— ¡Wow, Ulquiorra-kun, no pensé que supieras bailar!—Dijo Orihime entre risitas tontas.

-No sabes mucho de mi, ¿o si mujer?—dijo con serenidad, Ulquiorra era un chico de intercambio que estudiaba Literatura Francesa en la universidad de Karakura, que había logrado (mas bien había sido obligado por Orihime) entablar una amistad con Inoue, gracias a las actividades extracurriculares que ofrecía el campus, desde que había regresado a Japón, él y Orihime tuvieron la oportunidad de convivir casi a diario gracias a su taller de idiomas, en el cual ambos se destacaban bastante.

-¡Ulquiorra-kun, te he dicho cientos de veces que me llamo Orihime, dime Orihime!—le reprocho una caprichosa y coqueta princesa.

-Y yo te he dicho las mismas veces que tu nombre me cuesta trabajo pronunciarlo adecuadamente, soy alemán, los alemanes no hablamos como los de tu país, así que me parece más sencillo llamarte mujer—se explico con la misma serenidad de siempre.

-¡Un… esta bien Ulquiorra-kun, perdoname!—dijo la chica con las mejillas rojas, sintiéndose algo tonta por reclamarle al chico algo tan bobo.

Entonces de pronto algo tiro del brazo de Orihime, alejándola completamente del apuesto joven de piel blanca, pero la esencia de cierto chico en particular la hizo reconocer a su "secuestrador" por lo que el miedo suscitado en su vientre despareció al instante, siendo remplazado por la ansiedad de saber que sucedía— ¡Adiós Ulquiorra-kun!—se despidió de su serio y sereno amigo.

Luego de ser arrastrada por largo rato por todo el lugar, al fin se detuvieron en el lugar menos ruidoso del club: el pasillo de los teléfonos públicos y las entradas a los sanitarios.

Orihime observo con cautela a Ichigo que caminaba de un lado a otro, susurrando cosas tan extrañas que no podía entenderlas pero podía jurar haber escuchado ciertas maldiciones repetirse a mitad de cada frase, algo en ella le decía que su adorado peli naranja estaba hecho una furia, lo cual le hizo preguntarse que le había podido suceder.

-Ichigo ¿estas bien?—dijo tímida, ocasionando que el chico frenara a media vuelta y retrocediera hasta quedar frente a frente con ella, Orihime retrocedió hasta recargarse contra la pared a causa de la dura mirada que recibía por parte de Ichigo, el chico le siguió los pasos acortando la distancia y clavo su puño contra la pared, dejándolo a un lado del rostro de Inoue.

-¿Te parece que estoy bien, Inoue?—dijo haciendo énfasis en el apellido de Orihime en busca de recalcarle su enojo.

-N-no—respondió nerviosa, algo no andaba bien y al parecer ella era la culpable, cosa que la ponía más ansiosa.

-¡Demonios, Orihime!—exclamo Ichigo—Se suponía que eras MI cita, solo me fui por unos momentos a buscarte una bebida y de pronto ya te encuentras bailando con un sujeto que ni conoces y… ¡Ah maldita sea! ¿Qué te sucede?—dijo tratando de no gritar y contener sus celos para no asustarla o maltratarla.

-Ichigo-kun—dijo casi en susurros _"Esta celoso… pero… ¿Por qué?"_ pensó pero sabía que no era el momento adecuado para hacerle esas afirmaciones—Tardaste mucho en regresar y bueno, él es un amigo de mi clase de idiomas… entonces cuando me invito a bailar mientras llegabas no supe como negarme pero…—su voz parecía que estaba por quebrarse, algo en ella se había sentido algo dolida por la forma en la que él se había comportado.

Ichigo lo sintió venir, sabía que en segundos su mayor debilidad se cristalizaría en los ojos grises de Orihime y empaparía el hermoso rostro de su amada princesa, por unos segundos no supo que hacer pero en seguida su cuerpo despertó y tomo el control primero que su mente.

_"Pero que diablos"_ grito en sus adentros cuando sintió el delicioso sabor a vainilla de los labios de Orihime, pero de pronto olvido como pensar, se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien sus labios sobre los de ella, era tan delicioso que no quería que parara, era el beso más exquisito y deseado de toda su vida, su corazón era estruendoso por lo rápido que iba, sus manos temblaban pero astutamente encontraron su lugar en la espalda baja de Orihime, mientras que la chica las deslizaba suavemente tras el cuello de Ichigo, el estomago de Inoue mariposeaba y brincaba de la emoción del momento, todo era tan inesperado que no sabia ni que pensar, lo único que sabía era que ese beso… ese mágico beso, era ¡Fantástico!.

Luego de un largo rato, donde ambos disfrutaron de sus labios y la deliciosa combinación de fresas con chocolate y vainilla, se alejaron muy lentamente el uno del otro, recuperando el control de sus impulsivos cuerpos—Yo…—dijo Ichigo nervioso, no sabía que decir o que hacer.

-Puedes… llevarme a casa—musitó Orihime, aun era temprano pero después de lo acontecido, realmente no sabia que hacer.

-S-si.

_"Eres mia, mia, mia… __No te compartiré, no lo hare"_

_"Pero… es que… no puedo"_

_"…."_

Todo el camino de vuelta a casa estuvo inundado por un silencio sepulcral, ambos tenían clavadas las miradas frente al camino, hundidos en sus pensamientos, sin hacer ni un solo ruido, cuando Ichigo dejo a Orihime en la puerta de su casa simplemente espero a que ella abriera para desaparecer de ahí, solo quería huir a su habitación y torturarse por su estúpido e impulsivo error, mientras que Orihime solo buscaba llegar a casa y poder asimilar lo que había pasado hacia menos de una hora, ni siquiera quiso responder las preguntas de su madre acerca de como había estado la fiesta ni su noche, solo se excuso diciendo que venia realmente cansada y prefería hablar por la mañana, y en cuanto estuvo en su habitación huyo despavorida a su cama, sumergiendo su rostro en su acolchonada almohada, para perderse en un profundo y largo sueño, mañana pensaría.

Pero su largo sueño fue interrumpido por un chillante sonido a las 6 de la mañana, su celular vibraba y resonaba en su mesa de noche con insistencia.

-Di-diga—dijo una muy adormilada Orihime.

-¿Diga? ¿Qué clase de saludo es ese?—dijo una voz masculina del otro lado de la línea.

Orihime dio un brinco en la cama, quedando sentada sobre ella— ¡Grimmjow!


	9. Recuerdos olvidados

_I'M BACK! AND I'M GOING TO ROCK YOUR WORLDS!_

**Notas:** les debía este capitulo, mil disculpas pero esta es mi primer semana de vacaciones al cien por ciento, y la inspiración regreso a mi gracias a Imagine DragoNs & Sleeping at last, les recomiendo estas dos bandas, son muy buenas, muchas gracias a las lectoras que siguieron mi otra historia, gracias por su apoyo y su mega paciencia... sé muy bien que me ausente demasiado tiempo, lo siento (**las adoro Kumiko-san, Kaya-chan, Gata de la luna (Sele-chan)****, etc.**)

**Disclaimer**: Bleach NO me pertenece T_T pero tengan por seguro que esta historia si n_n

* * *

**Capitulo VIII. **

**Recuerdos olvidados.**

_-Mi nombre es Inoue Orihime, encantada de conocerlos—dijo casi en susurros, los 27 alumnos la miraban con curiosidad, no todos los días se ve a una peli naranja nerviosa y con acento japonés temblando parada frente a su escritorio, sin contar claro que era una peli naranja extranjera y exótica por su belleza._

_-¡Ah! Señorita Inoue, un placer pero no tenía por qué presentarse de manera tan formal solo le pregunte si podía responder la función del sistema nervioso, aun así gracias—dijo el profesor mientras acomodaba sus grandes anteojos._

_-¡¿Eh? Lo siento sensei!—el rostro de Orihime no podía estar más rojo porque simplemente le sería imposible, de pronto sintió como algo detrás tiro de ella con fuerza provocando que se sentara en su silla._

_-¡¿Nannniii?!—fue lo único que pudo balbucear._

_-Me estorbas—fue lo único que dijo un chico de rebelde cabellera azul pálida y ojos color turquesa, tal vez no se podía apreciar bien ya que estaba sentado pero parecía ser muy alto, las mangas de la bata blanca las tenia remangadas hasta arriba del codo, su barbilla se recargaba en su mano, "_¡Que apuesto!_" pensó Orihime que sin prestar atención a lo que hacia lo observaba deliberadamente sin importar cuan incomodo lo estaba poniendo._

_-¡Sé que soy apuesto pero puedes dejar de mirarme!—exclamo azotando la mano que sostenía su barbilla contra la madera del escritorio asustando de sobremanera a Orihime— ¡Grimmjow!—exclamo el profesor furioso por el escandalo que el joven ocasiono._

_-Como sea—dijo regresando a su anterior posición ignorando las miradas de desapruebo por parte de sus compañeros y profesor, su profunda y cruel mirada turquesa se dirigió hacia Orihime—No te me quedes mirando, mujer idiota—le dijo ocasionando que Orihime de inmediato se ocultara en su libreta, ¡Bien! Primer día y se había conseguido a un muy apuesto enemigo demasiado grosero y frío como para lograr conseguir su simpatía._

_"¿Regresaras a Japón?"_

_"No es tu culpa, solo ya estuve demasiado tiempo lejos de casa"_

_"Lo sé… solo… disculpame"_

_"Si"_

_El aroma a libros viejos y madera trabajada inundaba la gran estancia colmada de silencio y soledad, "_La biblioteca esta muy sola_" pensó sonriente Orihime, habían pasado casi cuatro meses desde que había llegado a Estados unidos y se había instalado en el departamento de la prima de Tatsuki, echaba mucho de menos su casa, su familia, sus amigos, incluso al gruñón de su perro Tsubaki, la gran ventaja era que Tatsuki estaba con ella, sin la compañía su mejor amiga tal vez habría regresado a casa después de la primera semana de clases "¿_Qué haría sin ti Tatsuki-chan_?" pensó mientras se recostaba a leer en uno de los grandes sillones de cuero que estaban en el segundo piso de la biblioteca._

_Gracias al cielo había podido hacerse de unos cuantos amigos, no remplazarían jamás a sus amigos de Japón ni a Tatsuki-chan pero ellos eran tan buenos y simpáticos, uno de ellos se llamaba Lucas, era alto y rubio, él le recordaba mucho a Uryuu y tenía una hermosa novia llamada Andrea que resultaba también ser amiga de Orihime, era delgada y esbelta con una corta cabellera negra, también tenía a la muy dulce y tierna Kelly, una chica pequeña, le recordaba mucho a su adorada Rukia, solo que Kelly tenía una larguísima y ondulada cabellera roja y sus ojos eran de un tono gris claro muy parecidos a los de ella, luego estaba el callado Michael que tenía una peculiar cabellera blanca, él mantenía una relación con una chica llamada Emma que era un año mayor que ellos, era hermosa, muy parecida a la mamá de Orihime solo que Emma tenía el cabello azul muy obscuro y enormes ojos color turquesa "_Tan bella Emma-san_" pensó sonrosándose al recordar lo bella que era su amiga "_Y tan amable_"._

_Ahora que lo pensaba bien se había hecho de muy buenos amigos, todos eran amables y dulces, tal vez los chicos eran más serios que las chicas pero eran igual de simpáticos que ellas… "_Él no tanto_" pensó al recordar un rostro algo cruel, ahora que lo pensaba también había logrado llevarse bien con el chico grosero del primer día, Grimmjow, resultaba que… Grimmjow… era el hermano mellizo de Emma, era una de las pocas cosas que sabía de él, eso y que se había tomado un año entero después de salir de la preparatoria para viajar por Europa._

_Grimmjow de alguna forma le recordaba a su adorado Kurosaki Ichigo, ambos eran groseros y descuida al andar, violentos y testarudos con el ceño fruncido hasta para dormir, solo que a diferencia de Ichigo, Grimmjow no tenía ningún gramo de gentileza para tratar a Orihime, no le importaba cuan bonita o tierna la chica podía ser, si cometía una estupidez no dudaba en hacérselo saber y burlarse de ella cuantas veces se le viniera en gana, era agresivo hasta cuando la ayudaba en algo, le ponía sobrenombres y la irritaba al guardo de convertir a Orihime en una chica sarcástica y gritona como Rukia, pero es que el hombre se lo buscaba, "_Grimmjow-kun es tan molesto a veces" _pensó sintiendo algo extraño en su estomago, como si algo revoloteara en su interior—¡¿Qué pasa?!—exclamo sobando su vientre._

_"Creo que me enamore de él"_

_"¿Lo crees o lo sabes, Orihime?"_

_"Mou… Tatsuki-chan"_

_"Tienes que decírselo a Ichigo"_

_Hoy había sido un día raro, tal vez porque no se esperaba recibir tantos chocolates y regalos de parte de tantos hombres en San Valentín, además si no lo había olvidado en Japón era un poco más común que las chicas regalaran chocolates a sus amores pero bueno después de todo el chocolate sabía rico y los peluches eran muy suaves, eran tantos sus regalos que Kelly le había tenido que prestar una de sus bolsas para poder transportarlos todos atravez de las aulas._

_Pero lo más raro era que Grimmjow había estado más gruñón de lo normal además de encimoso, a todos los lugares que Orihime iba él la seguía, como cachorro, incluso la esperaba a fuera de los sanitarios—Grimmjow-kun ¿estas bien? Haz actuado raro todo el día—dijo tratando de ser lo más amable posible pero ya estaba harta de esta actitud de guardaespaldas que se cargaba hoy, tal vez ya había pasado mucho desde que se habían conocido y se habían vuelto muy unidos pero… de verdad, jamás se habría imaginado que su grosero y engreído amigo (y algo-así-como-amor secreto) estaría rondándola tanto y tratándola mas amable de lo normal a pesar de tratar como basura a los demás por su estado de humor tan cambiante._

_-Tch… solo… ¡Al carajo! Me gustas y quiero salir contigo—le despepito con las mejillas rojas mientras miraba hacia otro lado, Orihime sintió que su corazón se aceleraba como histérico mientras que la temperatura de su cuerpo subía considerablemente coloreando de rojo granate sus mejillas._

_-¡Pe-pero...que no… ¿Qué no me odiabas?!—balbuceo._

_-No seas ridícula, te dije que me gustas así que te recogeré a las 8, iremos a cenar—dijo sintiéndose ahora más seguro viendo cuan nerviosa la había puesto, era buena señal eso—E-Eh… pe-pero… ¡Hai!—dijo en japonés ocasionando que Grimmjow soltara una risita extraña mientras la dejaba atrás comenzando a caminar hacia la cafetería._

_-¡Ah! Y Orihime… desde ahora eres mi novia—dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo dejando a la pobre chica sin respiración y totalmente perdida en lo que estaba pasando, solo sabía una cosa a Grimmjow le gustaba y a ella él le gustaba._

_"Nunca fui yo ¿cierto?"_

_"N-no es así, solo… él siempre fue más"_

_"Tch.. espero que él te sepa valorar o lo matare"_

_"¿Y quien te matara a ti por no haberlo hecho?"_

_"…"_

_Orihime lloraba desconsolada por la muerte del pequeño Tsubaki, ese perro gruñón que tanto adoraba, su madre le había enviado una carta contándole lo que le había pasado, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan agresivo y bravucón tal vez esos perros callejeros no lo habrían herido tan gravemente._

_-¡Pobre Tsubaki!—sollozaba derramando lagrimas sin parar mientras unos fuertes brazos la abrazaban dándole fuerza y alivio—Lo amaba tanto._

_-Lo sé princesa._

_-Era tan Kawaii—decía con voz acuosa._

_-Me lo imagino._

_-Gr-gracias Grimmjow-kun, nunca pensé que podías ser tan amable._

_-Dejate de estupideces y llora, anda—dijo incomodo y totalmente rojo de la cara, algo en su estomago comenzó a brincar mientras su corazón se aceleró cuando pudo observar la dulce sonrisa que Orihime le regalo aun entre lagrimas._

_"_Con un carajo… me enamore ¡Mierda!" _pensó._

_"Te amo"_

_"Mientes, si lo hicieras… ella… no mientas"_

_"No lo hago, de verdad perdoname"_

_-¿Estas segura de esto princesa?—dijo Grimmjow hecho un manojo de nervios, Orihime lo miro con el rostro rojo y el ceño fruncido mientras una de sus cejas temblaba-¡C-Claro que si idiota!—esto no era nuevo ya, Orihime siendo agresiva y muy confiada, bueno la pequeña e insegura chica que había dejado Japón hacia más de un año se había convertida en una mujer segura y coqueta que permanecía dulce y educada… solo que esta vez solo permanecía así con quien lo merecía._

_-Pe-pero… tú habías dicho que… que querías esperar—dijo balbuceando pero tener a la chica más hermosa que jamás había conocido y a la que le profesaba un "gran" amor semi desnuda en su cama y en situaciones un tanto sensuales no lo permitían estar tranquilo, no era como que jamás hubiera estado con alguna chica pero estábamos hablando de la primera chica que lo había enamorado al instante, de la chica más bella del campus después de su hermana._

_-Solo besame ¿quieres? Estas actuando de forma muy errática y me hace sentir más nerviosa—pidió mirando hacia otro lado._

_-Esta bien—susurro Grimmjow aclarando su garganta en el proceso de besarla, pero cuando sus labios se unieron de pronto los nervios y las dudas se disiparon y dieron paso a sus instintos y sus deseos más carnales._

_"Te echare de menos"_

_"Yo también"_

_"…"_

El agua en la bañera se sentía tan bien mientras que la espuma aromatizaba todo el lugar, las cosas comenzaban a complicarse, primero Ichigo besándola y ahora él… ¡Dios! Si que la vida quería jugarle mal, era un poco injusto que tantas cosas pasaran en un periodo de tiempo tan corto, pero aunque doliera admitirlo, algo en ella estaba feliz.

Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre sus labios, ese bendito beso había sido tan especial, mucho más que su primer beso, mucho mucho más que su primer beso, en este su corazón se había detenido, su alma se había estremecido, pero eso ya sabía que pasaría cuando besara a Ichigo, el problema es que no sabia como manejar lo que estaba sintiendo por la reaparición de Grimmjow.

Siempre le habían dicho que el tiempo curaba todo, pero ella era la viva prueba de que eso no era verdad, aunque se fue durante más de un año su corazón siempre supo que Ichigo era su dueño y aunque Grimmjow la enamoro y le enseño lo que era vivir una relación, un amor, simplemente no lo amo del todo aunque eso no lo quita el peso ni el valor que tuvo en su vida… eso no cambia que aun le duela recordar.

_"¡Diablos Orihime! Si que estas metida en problemas"_ pensó.

-Ichigo, Grimmjow—dijo antes de sumergirse en su bañera, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba analizar que haría.


	10. TP & EP

**Nuevo capitulo ¡Yeeeiii! Les debía esto desde hace mucho :D además el cap. anterior estuvo cortito ¿ne? Los amo :D ahora... disfruten.**

**Zae.. muchas gracias por tu review, espero este capitulo te guste mucho :D**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de** Tite Kubo**

* * *

**Capitulo IX**

**Telarañas del pasado & Enredos del presente.**

El reloj marcaba las 11 a.m. así que probablemente el primer periodo de clases había terminado, hoy no había sido culpa del despertador, hoy había sido ella quien decidió llegar tarde, no quería tener que enfrentarse a Ichigo desde temprano así que prefirió dormir un poco más luego de un largo fin de semana en el que su mente no paró de pensar y su única meta fue evadir el teléfono y encerrarse en su habitación advirtiendo a su familia que no estaría disponible ni para el mismísimo Dios, a lo cual su hermosa madre llamo síndrome pre-menstrual para evitar cualquier cuestionamiento por parte de los tres hombres de la familia.

"_¡Vaya! Que frío hace hoy_" pensó al sentir como su piel se erizaba a causa del viento que entraba por su ventanilla, el clima hoy había decidido ser nublado y frío, algo dentro de su vientre se emocionaba de solo pensar que tal vez hoy llovería, a la hermosa princesa de cabellera otoñal los días lluviosos y grises le parecían encantadores a pesar del pavor que les tenía a los relámpagos y los truenos.

Luego de un largo trayecto disfrutando del grisáceo cielo al fin llego hasta la universidad—H-hace mucho frío—dijo al aire mientras ajustaba su cálida bufanda rosa pálido y cerraba todos los botones de su gran abrigo negro mientras sus pies se calentaban en sus pachoncitas botas negras y unos ajustados jeans cubrían sus largas piernas—Creo que no debí peinarme de coletas—dijo cuando una corriente de aire congelo sus pequeñas orejas.

Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso dentro de las puertas del campus sintió como una gran y gruesa mano tomaba el cuello de su abrigo y la arrastraba lejos de la universidad—¡Naanniiiii!—grito un poco asustada comenzando a forcejear contra su secuestrador invisible—Orihime Inoue ¡Basta!—exclamo una voz familiar llena de frustración— ¿Ku-Kurosaki-kun?—dijo al fin libre de su alcance, la ceja izquierda de Ichigo comenzó a temblar ante la exasperación que sentía en ese momento, la verdad no estaba muy paciente que digamos, ¿Y quien lo estaría luego de todo un fin de semana de ser ignorado?

-Tonta—musitó entre dientes y atrapo las dos muñecas de la chica en su fuerte puño—Vienes conmigo—no hacia falta que gritara, la atmosfera que lo rodeaba era tan intensa y asfixiante que Orihime podía percibir perfectamente las emociones de su amado peli naranja así que a sabiendas de que si se resistía seria peor comenzó a caminar acomodándose al paso del rápido chico sin mascullar ni una sola palabra.

Mientras caminaban rumbo a sabrá Dios donde la chica tuvo el tiempo de observar lo apuesto que lucía Ichigo hoy, llevaba una playera de manga larga color gris debajo de una gruesa chaqueta de cuero negra, unos jeans y unos tenis estilo _converse _negros, su cabello como siempre estaba peinado de forma rebelde, desde que Orihime había regresado de América Ichigo había dejado crecer mucho más su cabello.

"_No lleva mochila, que raro_" pensó Orihime sin la remota idea de que Ichigo en ningún momento del día había tenido la intención de asistir a clases ese día—Kur… Ichigo-kun ¿A dónde vamos?—se atrevió a preguntar pero antes de que el joven peli naranja le respondiera la chica se respondió sola al momento que los pasos de ambos se detuvieron frente a una hermoso café francés que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de la Universidad, un café que Orihime desde hacía un mes le había pedido que fueran a conocer juntos—Entra—le pido sin mirarla, la chica obedientemente camino dentro de la lujosa cafetería, sin dudarlo era uno de los cafés más hermosos que jamás había visto, era sin duda un típico café de Francia, incluso el dueño era francés.

-Mesa para dos—pidió Ichigo a una linda joven que los dirigió hasta un gabinete para dos, dejándoles un par de menús en la mesa—En seguida vuelvo para tomar su orden—dijo la chica antes de desaparecer de la vista de ambos jóvenes de cabelleras extravagantes.

Ichigo como todo caballero espero a que Orihime se sentara primero para después el ponerse cómodo frente a ella—Ordena lo que quieras, va por mi cuenta—le dijo aun muy serio mientras tomaba una de las cartas para elegir su orden, Orihime lo imito y luego de unos minutos la chica volvió a aparecer frente a su mesa.

-¿Qué van a ordenar chicos?—pregunto amablemente, Ichigo miro a Orihime pidiéndole silenciosamente que ella ordenara primero.

-Una malteada de fresa y una tarta de chocolate blanco, por favor—dijo sin dejar de mirar a Ichigo el cual en seguida hablo—Para mi será una taza de chocolate caliente y una rebanada de pastel de triple chocolate, gracias.

-En seguida vuelvo con sus ordenes, permiso—y la linda mesera desapareció de nuevo.

Ambos guardaron unos instantes más de silencio antes de que alguno se animara a hablar—Si se trata de chocolate tú no tienes limite ¿cierto?—dijo Orihime con una suave sonrisa provocando que las mejillas de Ichigo se sonrosaran y su mirada se desviara hasta la ventana a lado de ellos.

-Tch… Tú pides malteadas de fresa aun en tiempos de frío—expreso como contrataque ocasionando que Orihime soltara una carcajada llena de ternura—Si lo hago—de pronto ese ambiente incomodo que había estado entre ellos durante todo el trayecto hasta el café comenzó a disiparse, el silencio reino de nuevo y la mesera apareció con las ordenes dejándoselas frente a ellos con gran entusiasmo para luego desaparecer.

Sin quererlo los ojos de Ichigo se iluminaron y su boca se abrió muerta del antojo por probar esa enorme rebanada de pastel de ¡TRIPLE! Chocolate—Provecho—susurro antes de tomar un pedacito de esa delicia llamada pastel, algo que Orihime encontró muy tierno.

Luego de un breve momento Orihime se atrevió a preguntar lo que llevaba rato cuestionándose—Ichigo… ¿Para que me trajiste aquí?—dijo usando el tono más serio de voz que tenía, el chico tomo una servilleta para limpiarse un poco la boca antes de hablar—Para hablar.

-¡Oh!

El ceño de Ichigo se frunció aun más y sus ojos brillaron molestos—Te marque más de 100 veces este fin de semana ¿Por qué no respondiste?

Orihime trago saliva un "No quería hablar contigo" sonaría muy grosero pero esa era la verdad—Yo… yo… yo no supe donde deje mi celular—mintió e Ichigo lo noto.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan mentirosa _Hi-me_?—dijo retándola y las mejillas de la chica se tintaron de un color rojo intenso—Me evitabas.

Algo en ella salto de molestia, el tono con el que él le estaba hablando comenzaba a irritarle y algo que se quedo en ella cuando estuvo en américa fue su nueva agresividad— ¿Y si lo hacia que _Ichi-go_?—dijo imitando el tonito de voz que el peli naranja usaba, cosa que lo dejo sorprendido.

-Nada—musito antes de darle un sorbo a su chocolate caliente, no era la primera vez que Orihime lo confrontaba pero aun no se acostumbraba a la nueva versión mejorada de su adorada amiga, él había crecido con una linda chica tímida y dulce con los modales de un ángel y la paciencia de una Diosa pero América la había cambiado y mucho, en esencia seguía siendo esa chica dulce y educada pero ya no era tan tímida, solo en momentos que lo ameritaban, ahora era sarcástica y un tanto ruda, no permitía malos tratos ni que abusaran de ella, expresaba lo que pensaba y buscaba ganar cualquier discusión, ahora era… mucho más atractiva pero le dolía sentir que ya no lo necesitaba para protegerla o al menos eso creía.

-Me besaste Ichigo, era obvio que te evitaría no he besado a nadie desde…—la continuación de esa frase se vio ahogada al observar la inminente presión que los rodeo proveniente de Ichigo—No hacia falta la explicación, te bese, punto—dijo haciendo puños las manos.

-Me besaste, no me explicaste nada, lo hiciste sin permiso y no me lo esperaba, la que se enoja aquí soy yo—dijo alzando una ceja haciéndola lucir sumamente atractiva a ojos de Ichigo.

El peli naranja aclaro su garganta— ¿Desde cuando se pide permiso para besar a alguien?—no se sentía con el humor para comportarse como cachorro arrepentido además no era como que se sentía culpable de haberlo hecho, esto causo una especie de ansiedad en Orihime—De-desde siempre—balbuceo un tanto nerviosa.

-Yo JAMÁS lo he pedido… princesa—se sentía algo arrogante esta vez además el hecho de que en verdad le hubiera llamado 100 veces e ignorara sus llamadas como si nada le dolían en el ego, jamás le había rogado tanto a nadie pero aun así fue una muy mala respuesta.

Orihime aclaró su garganta mientras que sus dos cejas se unían frunciendo el ceño en demostración de su indignación—Entonces también supongo que JAMÁS te habían rechazado una llamada tantas veces—ese fue un golpe bajo, directo en la herida.

-No quieres jugar a esto Inoue—dijo entre dientes acercándose al centro de la mesa.

-No intentes lastimarme queriendo que me sienta como si fuera una más de tu lista de chicas besadas, Kurosaki—fue directo al grano sin reparos ni evasiones e Ichigo palideció.

-¿Qué?—fue lo único que pudo decir.

Orihime dio un gran suspiro tratando de calmarse, no quería pelear con él y la verdad le costaba ser dura con ese par de ojos chocolate que la miraban con dolor escondido, así que sería dulce con él—Ichigo-kun solo esta intentando hacerme sentir como una más porque le molesta que lo ignorara durante todo el fin de semana y sé que eso no estuvo bien pero me sentía muy confundida y debía pensar—se explico retomando su siempre educada y amable actitud.

Ichigo sintió como si le lanzaran una cubetada de agua helada sobre la espalda "_Soy un imbécil de mierda_" pensó, realmente se estaba comportando como un patán—N-no eres una más de la lista—dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Lo sé—dijo ella dándole un sorbo a su malteada—Pero no me trates como has tratado a todas las demás, por favor.

-No lo hago, además no hables como si fueran cientos de ellas—dijo tratando de defender un poco su dignidad, no quería que lo viera como un "_womanizer_" aunque de cierta forma Orihime estaría en lo correcto si lo viera así.

-No me intentes engañar Ichigo-kun, las chicas hablan y por lo que sé el número de chicas a las que al menos has besado sobrepasan nuestra edad.

-¡¿Pero de que demonios hablas?!—dijo pálido de nuevo.

-Se rumora que has besado a todas las chicas de nuestra facultad—dijo con mucha tranquilidad pero sus ojos brillaban con molestia y algo de tristeza—Eso no habla bien de ti Ichi-kun—advirtió un poco arrogante.

-Tch… e-ese no era el punto, ¿P-por qué estabas confundida?—busco cambiar el tema, no se sentía muy cómodo hablando de esto con la chica a la que amaba y a la que básicamente, en términos muy raros pero básicos, le fue infiel.

Las mejillas de Orihime enrojecieron y a su vez gotas de lluvia comenzaron a golpear la ventana a lado de ellos, de pronto el ambiente se torno tenso pero expectante como si ambos esperaran algo uno del otro—Pues… la, la ve-verdad no lo sé… solo me siento confundida con… con re-respecto a-a t-ti—dijo escondiendo su rostro frente a la enorme copa de malteada.

-Ya-ya veo—dijo Ichigo y de nuevo todo se volvió silencioso.

_"¿Me amas?"_

_"S-si"_

_"¿Lo amas?"_

_"N-no… creo que…"_

_"¿Qué…?"_

_"…Q-qué un-nunca lo hice…"_

El techo en su habitación parecía ahora lo más interesante del mundo, era medianoche y no podía conciliar el sueño desde que había regresado del café a casa las ganas de hacer otra más que estar tirada sobre su cama se habían ido a sabrá Dios donde, la conversación había sido un total fiasco, por eso era que lo evitaba, hablar con él solo hizo que se confundiera más, sintiendo esos celos y molestia por saber que Ichigo había besado a alguien más las cosas no se aclararían de ninguna forma.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar y en seguido respondió al ver el número en la pantalla—H-hola.

-Hola princesa.

-¿Q-que sucede?

-Nada solo quería decirte que ya estoy en Tokio, mañana me instalare en mi universidad—informo la otra voz.

-¡Oh!—no se sentía con ánimos de hablarle pero algo en ella le exigió que respondiera a esa llamada, el silencio duro unos instantes más antes de que él hablara de nuevo—Esta lloviendo aquí, ¿También en Karakura? 

-S-si… mucho.

-Ya veo… duerme tranquila.

-L-lo hare.

-Bueno, te dejare descansar, buenas noches princesa—se escucho un profundo suspiro del otro lado de la línea, sabía que había sido una estupidez marcarle más sin tener de que hablar pero tenía que intentarlo aunque su intento fuera un fracaso por lograr tener una conversación larga con ella.

-Es-espera…yo—algo en ella no quería aun cortar la llamada.

-¿Qué sucede?—Orihime dio un gran respiro antes de animarse a hablar—N-nada, solo… ten un buen día mañana.

-Gr-gracias.

-Buenas noches Grimmjow.

-Buenas noches princesa.

De pronto un estruendoso trueno hizo incluso temblar el techo de su casa ocasionado que se ocultara dentro de las sabanas de su cama, ¡Dios! Si que les tenía miedo a esos fenómenos naturales, eran tan atemorizantes que incluso de pequeña la hacían llorar con desesperación, ocasionándoles muchos desvelos a sus padres, hermanos e Ichigo.

-¡Oh trueno-kun me has dado un buen susto!—dijo con voz llorosa aferrándose a uno de sus enormes animalitos de felpa, un ruido extraño se escucho desde su balcón y de pronto una brisa helada invadió su cuarto _"¿Pero qué…?"_ pensó saliendo de las sabanas para poder ver lo que había sucedido pero lo que se encontró sus ojos no lo creían.

Ichigo en vuelto en una gran chamarra y todo mojado estaba frente a su ventana cerrándola con sumo cuidado—N-no grites—dijo en susurros—Si no tus padres y los míos nos mataran—agrego quitándose los tenis empapados dejándolos en una esquina a un lado de su abrigo mojado.

-¿Qué haces aquí Ichi-kun?—pregunto acercándose hasta él, Ichigo sacudió su cabellera naranja para quitar el exceso de agua de ella.

-Tu lámpara encendida y la tormenta me dijeron que tendrías miedo—dijo acercándose hasta la cama de la chica y mientras tomaba asiento abrió la pequeña mochila que llevaba con él, Orihime lo miraba sorprendida y curiosa a la vez, de verdad no se esperaba esto, pero de un tiempo acá no se esperaba nada de lo que hacia su buen amigo Ichigo.

-Toma—le dijo dándole una caja de leche con chocolate y un paquete de galletas con chispas de chocolate—También traje pasta de judías rojas, toma—agrego mientras le entregaba la pasta.

-E-eh… gracias—las mejillas de Orihime ahora estaban rojas y su estomago ahora brincaba con cientos de mariposas revoloteándole dentro, "De verdad él no ayuda a mi confusión" pensó resignada mientras se deslizaba dentro de las sabanas.

-Me iré antes de que tus padres despierten—advirtió mientras bebía de su leche chocolatosa.

-¿Q-que?—dijo en susurros gritones—Ichigo-kun… ¿Dormirás aquí?—él apuesto peli naranja asintió con suavidad—Es obvio tonta—dijo golpeando la frente de Orihime con uno de sus dedos pulgares—Tranquila, prestame una almohada y una cobija y me acomodo en el suelo—aclaro, la verdad no se sentía con la suficiente fuerza de controlarse frente a semejante mujer en una misma cama, además después de lo que paso con ese beso y la conversación de hoy no quería hacer algún movimiento en falso.

-¡Oh! De acuerdo—algo en su voz sonó decepcionado pero también aliviado.

Luego de platicar un rato en espera de que la escandalosa tormenta se disipara Ichigo cayó rendido ante los brazos de Morfeo mientras que Orihime tardo un poco más, la última parte de la conversación rondaba su cabeza con insistencia.

_"Te conquistaré" dijo un Ichigo muy seguro dejando a una Orihime boquiabierta a que se refería con eso "Pe-pero… si lo que quiero es que no me confundas más" trato de hacerlo entender pero no funciono "Lo siento Hime pero ambos sabemos la conclusión de esto, no es una declaración de amor solo es una advertencia, yo sé lo que siento ahora solo falta que tú te des cuenta de lo que sientes" Las mejillas de Orihime se tornaron más rojas que un rubí "I-Ichigo-kun… ¡Oh Dios!"._

-Creo que él… él…—sus ojos se rindieron ante el sueño, al parecer el destino no permitiría que nada arruinara lo que este par de peli naranjas estaban destinados a vivir.

Sí, ni Grimmjow ni los cientos de deslices de Ichigo podrían detener al par de corazones de estos enamorados.


End file.
